Be Mine
by GeeSouSan
Summary: Erwin Smith kaya, tampan dan mempunyai otak diatas rata-rata. Segala ambisinya akan digapai dengan mudah, termasuk menaklukan gadis itu. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika sang sahabat mengincar gadis yang sama dengannya. ErwinxMikasa, slight RivaMikaAU! RnR. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Erwin Smith and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : M sekali lagi untuk amannya

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU

.

Shin2054 presents

.

Kemanapun aku pergi

Kemanapun aku menghilang

Dia selalu menemukanku

Lagi

Dan

Lagi...

.

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

Be Mine

Bagian 1

.

.

Dia baru saja memejamkan matanya ketika teman tidurnya beranjak dari kasurnya. Dia tertegung melihat wanita yang dikencaninya itu sibuk memunguti pakaian yang tergeletak indah dilantai.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Tanyanya pandanganya tak beranjak dari wanita itu, menelusuri setiap inci bagian indah lekuk tubuh pasanganya.

"Aku ada pekerjaan besok! aku akan membuktikan pada sicebol itu kalo aku patut untuk diperhitungkan."

Jawabnya tanpa melepas kegiatannya. Disibakkanya rambut hitam indahnya dan terakhir mengancingkan kemeja merah lusuh yang dipakainya. Dia melirik Erwin sekilas dan berlalu begitu saja keluar dari apartemen mewah itu tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu.

Erwin hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

"Seperti biasa."

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu

Sejak lahir Erwin Smith selalu mendapatkan semua keinginannya. Mengingat dia adalah pewaris tunggal kejayaan bisnis orang tuanya. Walaupun dia dibesarkan dalam keluarga kaya raya, dia sama sekali tak kekurangan kasih sayang sedikitpun dari kedua orang tuanya.

Kedati mewarisi kerajaan bisnis kelurganya, Erwin Smith sama sekali tak tertarik untuk terjun kedunia yang telah ditekuni kakek buyutnya. Pria berambut pirang klimis ini justru lebih tertarik dengan dunia tulis menulis. Bukan sebagai jurnalis atau sekedar pengamat melainkan sebagai seorang novelis.

Selama tiga puluh empat tahun hidupnya didunia ini, Erwin selalu meraih seluruh ambisinya. Berkat kecerdasan yang melebihi orang pada umumnya dia mengapai impiannya menjadi seorang novelis yang diperhitungkan di negara ini. Berbagai penghargaan telah disandangnya mulai dari penulis novel best seller sampai dengan menjadi most populer male versi majalah Recon magazine.

Kesuksesan yang diraihnya ternyata berbanding terbalik dengan kisah asmaranya. Usia pernikahannya yang tak lebih dari satu tahun dengan seorang wanita menghatarkanya pada sebuah perceraian, menjadikannya menyandang gelar sebagai seorang duda. Ketadi sempat bercerai Erwin sama sekali tak tergangu dengan gelar barunya itu. Baginya hidup adalah suatu anugrah. Berkat kecerdasan dan juga pesona yang di milikinya, Erwin sama sekali tak kesulitan untuk mencari wanita yang di inginkannya. Tinggal tunjuk dan semuanya berakhir diranjang mewahnya.

Tapi itu dulu, sekarang berbeda. Setelah mengenal seorang gadis yang ditemunya di salah satu rumah produksi tempo hari, membuat pikirannya selalu terarah pada sosok gadis itu. Gadis cantik berdarah oriental yang telah mengusik ketenangan duda keren ini.

Mikasa Ackerman gadis berusia dua puluh lima tahun yang merupakan karyawan salah satu rumah produksi sahabatanya itu telah mengambil hatinya. Pertemuan dengan gadis itu sangatlah singkat, dimana Mikasa yang sedang berdebat alot mengenai sudut pengambilan gambar dengan salah satu sutradara senior itu telah menarik Erwin untuk mengenalnya. Pembawaannya yang santai dan juga cuek dalam berbusana membuat banyak orang yang menyalah artikan dia sebagai laki-laki. Di tambah lagi dengan perawakan yang tinggi dan juga potongan rambut yang cepak semakin membuat Mikasa terlihat tampan.

Tak ambil pusing untuk membuat gadis bermata obsidian itu untuk tetap disampingnya sepanjang waktu. Dengan hanya menjetikan jari, Erwin mampu membuat gadis itu menjadi editor dadakannya dalam proyek terbaru rumah produksi dimana Mikasa bekerja.

Tersenyum hangat Erwin menghampiri gadis itu, menyuguhkan secangkir kopi rendah gula yang menurutnya perlu untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuknya. Ini sudah kelima kalinya Erwin membicarakan tentang pekerjaannya dengan Mikasa di apartemnnya. Cukup aneh jika dilihat dari kebiasanya yang melarang siapa saja yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya masuk kedalam aparteman pribadinya ini.

"Bagian ini lebih baik diganti, kenapa kau tak menambahkan porsi dialog pemeran utamnya.."

Jelas Mikasa menyodorkan naskah pada Erwin. Erwin berdiri menghiraukan penjelasan-penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut sang gadis. Mikasa mengeram jengkel dengan tingkah laku Erwin . Andai saja bos besarnya tak menunjuknya secara langsung sebagai seorang yang bertangung jawab atas naskah yang dibuat oleh orang PALING PENTING dalam pembuatan film ini, mungkin saja Mikasa tak segan-segan membanting tubuh Erwin yang tinggi atletis kelantai yang dingin dan keras. Agar kepongkahan yang ada dalam kepala rambut pirang klimisnya itu menghilang.

Mikasa mengambil nafas. "Ayo kita lanjutkan kembali.." pintanya, Erwin tak mengubris. Merasa tak diperhatikan, Mikasa kembali membaca naskah yang dibuat Erwin. Sudah biasa Erwin mengacukannya begitu saja, mencorat coret naskah mentah itu Mikasa membayangkan wajah Eren yang sedang memohon padanya dengan wajah imutnya. Ini dilakukannya agar emosinya pada si empunya apartemen ini menyurut.

Erwin mengambil tas slempang Mikasa yang diletakkannya disamping meja, dikeluarkanya isi tas slempang tersebut. Buku agenda, ponsel, dompet alat tulis dan sebuah belati kecil berwarna perak. Sangat lelaki batin Erwin, tangannya membolak-balik agenda yang menurutnya tak menarik itu, merasa jenuh dibukaknya isi dompet Mikasa, membongkarnya dan melihat apa isi dari dompet berwarna hitam tersebut tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada si empunya.

Erwin menyipitkan mata diliriknya sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan Mikasa yang sedang tersenyum dengan seorang pria. Diambilnya foto tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan gadisnya.

"Apa ini sebuah belati? Kau mengesankan Ackerman.."

"Jangan..!"

Pekik Mikasa, terlambat jari Erwin telah teriris belati tersebut. Diambilnya tangan pria pirang itu diisapnya darah yang mulai keluar. Erwin tersenyum melihat reflek Mikasa yang begitu cepat terhadap dirinya. Rasa perih yang dirasakannyapun menghilang digantikan seringai indah meghiasi wajahnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan otaknya tak bisa berpaling dari pesona gadis itu. Inilah yang disukainya, sensasi mengeletik perut yang membuat Erwin candu atas sentuhan-sentuhan Mikasa. Tanggannya menyibakan rambut Mikasa yang menutupi wajah cantiknya.

Hening

Mikasa menyentak tangan Erwin, dia berdiri mengambil tasnya dan membereskan barang-barang yang baru diobrak-ambrik oleh Erwin. Tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu, Mikasa melongos pergi meninggalkan Erwin. Erwin hanya tersenyum menanggapi tingkah laku Mikasa yang sudah diprediksinya.

"Kau milikku.."

Kata Erwin meremas foto Mikasa dan membuangnya ketempat sampah di pojok ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Mikasa baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat rekan setimnya mengajaknya minum di ruangan yang biasa menjadi tempat peristrahat karyawan di sana. Cukup lelah untuk Mikasa menghendel semua pekerjaan yang seharusnya dikerjakan Armin sahabatnya. Tak bisa menyalahkan Armin yang harus pergi kerumah sakit untuk menemani keluarga satu-satunya yang baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Dan sialnya dirinya harus mengerjakan kerjaan itu sendirian sampai larut malam seperti ini.

"Kemarilah Mikasa.."

Kata Mike sang _sanpai_ yang menepuk kursi di sebelahnya dan menyodorkan segelas kecil sake untuknya. Mikasa menolak di ambilnya kaleng bir yang berada di meja tersebut.

Mike menyengir. Lupa jika Mikasa tak kuat minum "_Gomen_.." gumannya. Mikasa hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Bagaimana pekerjanmu?"

"Maksud _sanpai_ hubunganku dengan manusia klimis itu?"

Mike terseyum menangapi, melihat rauk wajah Mikasa yang tiba-tiba seperti orang yang sembelit saat membicarakan Erwin.

"Dia memang agak keterlaluan, tapi percayalah dia orang yang baik."

"Ya ku harap juga begitu" ujar Mikasa lirih.

"Dia cukup cakap dalam pekerjaan, walaupun kata-katanya cenderung menyakitkan hati, di balik itu semua dia pribadi yang menyenangkan. Saat di Universitas dulu dia satu-satunya penulis naskah teater terbaik disana. Tulisannya begitu indah dan juga tegas sangat mengambarkan pribadinya. Dia orang yang menarik"

Mikasa berguman. "Aku salut orang dingin sepertinya bisa menghasilkan karya yang luar biasa bagusnya." Entah Mike bisa mendengar gumannanya atau tidak.

Dilain pihak pikiran Mike melayang mengenang masa lalu kebersamaan mereka di Universitas. Tak segan-segan diapun menambah sake yang entah sudah berapa botol yang dia tenggak. Tak menyadari seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk ruangan tersebut memperhatikan obrolan mereka.

Erwin tersenyum, tak sia-sia dia datang ke sini untuk membawa ponsel Mikasa yang tertinggal di apartemennya. Mengambil sebuah kursi, Erwin duduk di depan Mikasa dan Mike. Melipat kakinya Erwin duduk pongkah, diliriknya orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Erwin kau datang, kami baru saja membicarakanmu..!"

Kata Mike yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Erwin menaikan sebelah alisnya tak memperdulikan kata-kata mantan temannya itu.

"Kau membicarakanku? Sangat mengejutkan!" Gumannya, tatapannya masih tertuju pada obsidian Mikasa yang mulai meredup. Bagaikan di tarik oleh magnet tak terlihat, Erwin sama sekali tak bisa memalingkan matanya.

Mikasa diam merasa tak perlu menangapi kata-kata pria yang ada di depannya itu. di ambilnya keleng bir di hadapannya dan di tegungnya lagi dan lagi.

Erwin mengambil gelas di tuangkannya bir kedalam gelas tersebut kemudia meminumnya. Tatapannya masih datar melihat gadis yang di tatapnya mengejabkan mata lelah. _Tinggal sebentar lagi_. Erwin megambil sake dan di tuangkan cairan itu ke dalam galas dan di sodorkan ke hadapan Mikasa.

"Minumlah...!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Mikasa mengambilnya dan meminum cairan itu sampai habis. Mikasa membulatkan matanya.

"Apa ini?"

Erwin menyeringai "Hanya sake.. "

Setelah itu kepala Mikasa seakan berputar-putar.

.

.

.

"uhh.."

_Panas _

_Perutku terasa penuh._

_Apa aku sedang mabuk?._

_Kenapa terasa panas? Apakah ini pengaruh sake?._

_Tidak ._

_kenapa dia ada diatasku?._

Erwin menghentak- hentakkan pinggulnya, di tariknya kaki jenjang Mikasa kearah bahunya agar memperdalam wilayah jajahannya. Erwin mulai mempercepat menarik mundurkan kejantanannya. Membuat Mikasa kembali melayang mengabaikan kesadaran yang perlahan membaik.

"Nngh.."

Suara lengkungan itu keluar lagi dari mulut Mikasa.

"ahh..."

"Nngh..."

"Kau keluar.." seringai puas menghiasi wajah Erwin. Di lumatnya bibir Mikasa lagi dan lagi sementara bagian tubuh bawahnya masih memanjakan kewanitaan Mikasa.

"ahh.." Mikasa menjerit merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Erwin padannya, di tariknya rambut klimis Erwin yang sudah berantakan.

"ahh...lebih...cepat...!"

"Nngh..."

Mikasa melengkung saat Erwin mengehentak masuk semakin kedalam dan memuntahkan laharnya.

Direbahkan tubuhnya disamping Mikasa. Tubuh mereka bersimpa keringat dan entah sudah berapa ronde mereka melakukannya. Yang pasti itu membuat mereka lelah. Erwin memejamkan matanya di dekapnya tubuh yang ada di sampingnya itu. Dan membawa mereka ke alam mimpi, tak memperdulikan hari esok yang menuggu mereka.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

Hahahahaha ketawa nista. Maafkan Author karena membuat fic nista ini. Bruk sreek jderr. Author guling-guling geje. Ini memang bukan OTP Author difandom ini. hanya saja Author merasa gatal saat melihat mereka begitu serasi jika dipasangkan*dimata Author.

Bagi yang merasa tertarik, penasaran dan ikhlas mohon reviewnya...

Sekali lagi review adalah nafas Author dalam berkarya.

Terimakasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. sampai jumpa dichap berikutnya...

Salam,

Meow ~.~


	2. Chapter 2

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Erwin Smith and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : M sekali lagi untuk amannya

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU

.

Shin2054 presents

.

Jika ditanya siapa orang yang tak ingin ku kenal.

Mungkin aku akan menjawab,

Erwin Smith

Seorang pria yang telah mengalihkan duniaku.

Orang yang selalu membuatku marah,

Karena sikapnya terhadapku

Hingga aku berharap lebih padanya.

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

Be Mine

Bagian 2

.

.

_Brukk _

Suara pintu kamar terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pemuda bermata emerald. Eren Jaeger namanya, pemuda itu mendelik tak suka saat menemukan saudara adopsinya masih asyik terlelap di dalam selimut hangatnya.

Berdecak sebal Eren berteriak memangil nama saudara adopsinya itu.

"Bangun Mikasa...!"

Teriaknya di hadapan saudara prempuannya. Mikasa tak bergeming. Merasa tak ada tanggapan ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuh saudaranya itu. _Bluss_ wajah Eren memerah saat menemukan tubuh Mikasa hanya di tutupi pakaian dalamnya saja. Tak hayal membuat Eren menutupi kembali selimutnya.

"Bangun Mikasa!" teriaknya lagi kali ini dia menguncang tubuh saudaranya.

Mikasa mengucek matanya, membiarkan cahaya pagi menerpa wajah cantiknya. Berbekal separuh nyawa yang masih terkumpul Mikasa berguman.

"Lima menit lagi..."

Eren mengeram tak suka, dia memeluk Mikasa dari samping dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di tubuh Mikasa. "Bangunlah Mikasa atau kau akan terlambat kerja." bisik Eren persisi di telinga Mikasa.

Tubuh Mikasa menegang, di jauhkan tubuhnya dari Eren sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "Eren, kau mengagetkanku..!."

Eren tersensenyum dimiringkannya kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajah polosnya seakan tak tau perbuatan yang baru saja dia lakukan. Wajah Mikasa memerah menahan malu dan juga menahan agar tangannya tak mencubit pipi Eren yang begitu mengemaskan. "Habisnya dari tadi kau tak bangun-bangun si.." elak Eren

"Keluarlah Eren, aku akan siap-siap.." kata Mikasa lirih.

Keluarga Jaeger mengadopsi Mikasa saat gadis itu berusia sembilan tahun. Dulu keluarga kandung Mikasa dan keluarga Jaeger bertetangga baik, sebelum tragedi itu terjadi. Kebakaran besar melahap kediaman Ackerman, peristiwa itu terjadi persis saat tengah malam awal musim dingin, tragedi itu telah menewaskan kedua orang tua Mikasa dan meninggalkan Mikasa seorang diri.

Kedati mereka bukanlah saudara kandung, orang tua mereka Grisha dan Carla memperlakukan Mikasa layaknya anak mereka sendiri, bahkan jika di lihat lagi mereka bahkan cenderung memanjakan Mikasa seperti anak perempuan yang tak mereka miliki.

Mikasa, melindungi dan menjaga Eren dengan cara selalu didekatnya. Tak urung dia menjerumusukan dirinya ke dalam industri perfilman yang telah mengakat saudaranya Eren sebagai seorang aktor terpopuler di industri perfilman saat ini. Ini juga di lakukannya karena dia sudah jatuh cinta pada dunia film yang pernah ayah kandungnya geluti. Ingin menjadi sutradara top dengan karya yang membuat semua orang bahagia setelah menonton filmnya, itu harapan Mikasa.

Mengatarkan sang saudara ketempat kerjannya. Eren membawa mobil mewah itu menembus keramaian jalan dipagi ini. Eren mendengus, di sisinya Mikasa masih asik membaca skrip yang entah apa isinya. Menyalakan musik keras-keras Eren menarik perhatian Mikasa.

Gadis itu tak bergeming, mendelik tak suka Eren mematikan musik. Di liriknya gadis yang telah bertahun-tahun hidup dengannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam!." tanya Eren yang masih menyetir Ferrari putih miliknya.

"Apa kau keluar lagi? Makanya aku tak suka saat kau memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri Mikasa!." pekik Eren pada hobi unik saudara perempuannya ini. Eren pikir saudara perempuannya ini menderita insomia berat.

"Aku baik-baik saja Eren, aku hanya tak bisa tidur." guman Mikasa, tak meninggalkan kegiatanya.

"Apa perlu ayah mengetahuinya, kurasa ayah bisa membantumu?." tawar Eren.

"Tidak, aku tak ingin dia khawatir!."

"Bukankah kau ada pertemuan untuk film barumu Eren?." tambah Mikasa mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Eh, iya. Dan ini adalah film kedua ku yang diadaptasi dari novel...bukankah kau juga bertanggung jawab dengan proyek ini?."

Pembicaraan tentang film itu berlanjut, Mikasa dengan mudah mengalihkan pembicaraan. _Poor _Eren.

.

.

.

Mikasa baru saja sampai distudio salah satu milik perusahaanya. Langkanya terhenti ketika dilihatnya kerumunan karyawan yang mengelilingi atasanya Hanji Zoe.

"Apa yang terjadi?." tanyannya pada salah satu karyawan yang di kenalinya Sasha Blouse.

Sasha menoleh dilihatnya Mikasa berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, gadis kentang itu nyengir. "Tidak ada apa-apa Mikasa, kami hanya ingin melihat seseorang yang diundang Produser."

"Siapa?"

"Ewin Smith, dia seorang novelis terkenal saat ini. kita akan berkerja sama dengannya untuk proyek film terbaru kita. Dia juga yang menulis naskahnya!. _Oh God_.. dia_ Hot_ banget, sepertinya aku akan menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia jika memiliki suami sepertinya." kata Sasha antusias, matanya bersinar membayangkan Erwin Smith.

"Hn." guman Mikasa tak tertarik. Dilanjutkannya pekerjaannya. Sasha mengikuti gadis bermata obsidian tersebut, merasa yang didalam sudah tak menarik lagi baginya.

"Bukankah kau dan Jaen yang akan bertanggung jawab dalam proyek ini Mikasa?." tanya Sasha digigitnya snack yang baru saja diambilnya dari kantung celananya.

"Iya," lirihnya dan berajak pergi dari tempat itu berharap ia tak bertemu dengan pria yang telah mengalihkan perhatiannya beberapa hari ini.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Mikasa mencoba melupakan tragedi malam itu, dia hampir berhasil jika saja sosok klimis itu tak datang tiba-tiba dihadapanya. Memintanya dengan sesuka hati menemuinya disebuah kafe di distrik Tros. Susah, jika harus mengelak dari tugas itu apalagi Erwin membawa nama Naskah dalam pemaksaannya kali ini.

Mikasa merasa bahwa pria klimis itu sama sekali tak punya urat malu. Setelah mendapatkan hadiah tendangan maut pagi hari setelah malam tragedi itu, Erwin sama sekali tidak jera untuk mendekatinya. Mikasa berpikir sebenarnya apa yang di inginkan Pria itu padanya.

Meneguk jus jeruknya Mikasa mendecak sebal. Merasa duduk di sini sia-sia. Sudah lebih dari satu jam Mikasa menunggu Erwin. Tapi orang yang di tunggu dengan seenak rambut licinnya sama sekali belum memperlihatkan keberadannya.

Geram di ambilnya ponsel miliknya dan beberapa detik kemudian suara muncul dari ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi, ada apa Mikasa?"_

"Gantikan aku menuminya, aku ada urusan di studio untuk syuting!." perintah Mikasa pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"_Maksudmu tuan Erwin Smith! Bukankah ini tugasmu?"_

"Jean, tolong aku.." pinta Mikasa memelas dan detik berikutnya orang yang di panggil Jean itu menerima permintaannya.

.

.

.

Disinilah Mikasa berdiri setelah mangkir dari tugas besarnya. Berdiri di pojokan gedung sambil memelototi Eren yang sedang beradu akting dengan salah satu artis wanita. Menyengit tak suka saat tangan saudaranya di hapit mesra oleh wanita itu. Rasa-rasanya ingin sekali tangan wanita itu di pelintirnya atau jika perlu di potong hingga tangan gatalnya itu tak seenaknya berada di tubuh saudaranya.

"Mencoba lari dariku.." Erwin berbisik tepat diteling Mikasa. Mikasa tersentak dan melepas rangkulan tangan Erwin dari tubuhnya. Memutar tubuh tak peduli, Mikasa melongos pergi meninggalkan Erwin menuju kearah sutradara.

"Rivaille..!" sapa Erwin, Mikasa menjengit hampir memutar bola matanya tak suka. Di pukulnya naskah yang ada di tangan kearah kepalanya sendiri, ketika Erwin dengan seenak jidat memangil Rivaille sang sutradara. Ingatkan dia bahwa separuh karyawan senior di perusahaan ini adalah kawan lama si pirang klimis itu!.

"Apakabar Erwin, tak biasanya kau datang kesini! Masih berminat untuk bergabung?"

Rivaille sang sutradara muda penuh pengalaman segudang ini mendekati teman lamanya. Sangat kontras di pandang mata saat melihat mereka berdua berjajar saling berhadapan. Seperti seorang anak sedang berbicara pada ayahnya, tanpa bermaksud untuk melecehkan Rivaille.

"_You wish_..Rivaille."

"Menemukan permainan baru? Ku harap kau tak mengotori tempat kerja ku ini."

Kata Rivaille sarkatis, dilihatnya Mikasa yang masih berdiri datar memandangi mereka. Rivaille menyeringai.

"Tak biasanya kau mengencani gadis tampan Erwin. Seleramu mulai menurun. Eh?" tanya Rivaille datar.

"Tak masalah, daripada hidup melajang dan tak pernah menyentu wanita sedikitpun. Aku bukan homo sepertimu Rivaille." Jawab Erwin tak kala pedasnya dengan Rivaille.

"Tch.." Rivaille medecak sebal.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Erwin...tapi dengarkan baik-baik aku bukan homo. Hanya saja aku belum menemukan orang yang sesuai.." belanya.

"Tch, sudahlah Rivaille. Relakan saja dia..."

Rivaille hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli di lihatnya lagi kertas yang ada di tangannya. Merasa tak di pedulikan oleh sahabat karibnya itu, Erwin berdehem.

"Kurasa dia tak cukup berguna disini." Tunjuk Erwin dengan dagunya, yang ditunjuk mendelik benci kearah Erwin.

"Bawalah...dia terlalu merepotkan untuk adengan berikutnya. Bisa-bisa artis wanitaku bisa babak belur di hajarnya." Rivaille menunjuk Eren yang sedang berlatih dengan seorang wanita.

Erwin menyeringai ditariknya tubuh Mikasa meninggalkan tempat itu. Tanpa bersudah payah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada sobat lamanya, Erwin melongos pergi.

Mikasa memberontak di lepaskannya gengaman tangan Erwin dari tangannya. Tapi sama sekali tak berpangurh banyak, malah pengannya semakin erat di tangan Mikasa.

Setelah sampai di mobil. Di tariknya tubuh Mikasa mendekatinya dilumatnya bibir Mikasa brutal.

"Apa yang kau inginkan!." kata Mikasa nafasnya masih terengah-engah karena ciuman panjang Erwin barusan.

"Mengingat malam-malam indah bersamamu.."

Ditariknya tengkuk Mikasa dan Erwin kembali melumat bibir ranum itu. kali ini Mikasa tak menolak. Walapun akal sehatnya ingin menolak dan menendang wajah tampan Erwin, tapi entah mengapa setiap perlakuan Erwin pada tubuhnya membuat dia candu.

Mikasa tak peduli didekapnya tubuh yang ada didepannya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Masa bodoh dengan esok dan apapun juga, dia tak bisa menolaknya lagi, dia bahkan merindukan sentuhan Erwin ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Terimakasih kepada: Sa-chan Rivaille-ohoho, yuzueiri, Kumada Chiyu dan seluruh pihak yang mendukung cerita ini baik reader sampai silent reader.

Salam

Meow ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Erwin Smith and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : M sekali lagi untuk amannya

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU

.

Shin2054 presents

.

Aku yang memulai

Dan

Aku juga yang harus mengakhirinya

Pertanyaanku..

Apakah aku sanggup?

.

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

Be Mine

Bagian 3

.

Mikasa membuka matanya, apa yang dikatanya kemarin benar. Dia akan menyesali apa yang sudah dilakukannya tadi malam bersama Erwin. Menutup matanya Mikasa merasakan keberadaan Erwin disampingnya.

Mikasa tau betul bahwa pria klimis yang memeluk pinggangnya saat ini sudah terbangun sejak tadi. Dan dia yakin Erwin akan terus memeluknya sampai Mikasa benar-benar terbangun dari tempat tidur. Manis, tapi menurut Mikasa ini sangat menyebalkan!

Menyentak tangan Erwin dari tubuhnya, Mikasa beranjak bangun. Percuma harus bermain tipu menipu dengan sang jago tipu. Sebenarnya Mikasa sudah terbangun sedari tadi hanya saja dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia hanya ingin Erwin pergi saat dia terbangun namun nyatanya Erwin tetap saja setia memeluknya bagai gulingnya sendiri. Mikasa mendelik kesal kearah Erwin yang tersenyum samar padanya. Mengambil bantal disekitarnya Mikasa melemparnya ke wajah tampan Erwin.

"Bisakah kau berbaik hati dengan calon ayah dari anak-anakmu?"

"You wish Erwin."

Beranjak bangun Mikasa menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Erwin hanya diam melihat tingkah konyol Mikasa.

.

.

.

"Makan yang banyak.." celoteh Erwin. Diambilnya sepotongan daging dan menaruhnya ke mangkuk nasi Mikasa. Erwin tersenyum samar melihat Mikasa yang makan dengan lahapnya.

"Berisik.."

Komentar Mikasa sambil memakan makananya. Sungguh Mikasa tak jauh pikir, pria yang ada di depannya ini adalah sosok yang multi talenta. Selain pandai menulis dan beradu di atas ranjang ternyata jari-jari itu sungguh pintar untuk meracik makanan. Tak seperti dirinya yang buta akan pekerjaan yang layaknya di kerjakan oleh wanita pada umumnya.

Menunduk sedih Mikasa prihatin akan keahlian buruknya itu. Terlalu lama hidup bersama keluarga Jaeger dengan segala kelebihan yang membuat dirinya di manjakan, sama sekali dirinya tak perlu melalukan pekerjaan rumah. Semuanya sudah di siapkan dengan baik oleh sang nyonya Jaeger. Dia hanya perlu belajar dan bermain bersama Eren. Sering juga Mikasa hanya perlu menemani sang ayah angkat berdiskusi masalah politik yang sedang hangatnya, sementara Eren dia lebih suka bermanja-manja dengan ibunya di dapur sambil membantu mempersiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Walau sedikit Mikasa mengakuinya, jika dia iri dengan kedekatan Eren bersama sang ibu.

"Kau suka?"

Mikasa hanya menganguk menjawab pertanyaan Erwin.

"Kalau kau suka, aku bisa memasakan ini untukmu setiap hari."

Wajah Mikasa berbinar. Walau tergolong gadis pintar dan juga anarkis Mikasa adalah gadis yang polos dengan urusan perasaan. Dia sama sekali tak tau maksud dari perkataan Erwin. Yang dia tau Erwin akan memasakakan untuknya dan otomatis jatah uang makan berkurang dan uangnya bisa dia gunakan untuk membeli hadiah untuk mentor tersayangnya.

"Kau bisa masak?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kau makan apa selama ini?."

"Nasi."

Erwin mendelik geli mendengar jawaban Mikasa. Ingin menimpali perkataan Mikasa tapi suara pintu aparteman bergema memangilnya. Erwin berdiri dari kursinya, melangkah mendekat di daratkanya bibirnya kearah rambut Mikasa.

Mengejabkan mata wajah Mikasa memerah, dia merasa ada yang hangat merasuki dadanya saat Erwin mengacak dan mencium rambutya. _Hangat_. Wajah Mikasa bersemu merah. Di sentuhnya lagi bekas ciuman di rambutnya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, apa yang terjadi padanya? Semuanya berjalan dengan cepat.

"Eh Mikasa!"

Suara itu mengintrukpeksi Mikasa. Di lihatnya pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja berdiri di depannya. Hanji Zoe wanita nyentrik yang selama ini Mikasa hormati berdiri di depannya. Membulatkan mata Mikasa mencari sosok pria klimis, seakan bertanya apa yang terjadi dan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Hanji-_san_ di sini..?"

"Eh, apa kau menginap di sini?" Hanji balik bertanya. Mikasa bingung dia melihat Erwin yang hanya terdiam, eksprisinya tak terbaca.

"Iya, kami menyelesaikan naskah."

"Oh," jawab Hanji biasa.

"Kau pasti sulit bekerja sama dengannya ya Mikasa? Mantan suamiku ini memang sedikit merepotkan!"

Mata Mikasa membelalak sempurna, mendengar fakta baru tentang hubungan Erwin dan bosnya itu. Ada perasaan aneh yang melilit di perutnya saat ini, perasaan sakit yang entah berasal dari mana. Yang dia tau saat ini dia harus mundur dari perasaan yang baru saja dibangunnya untuk Erwin.

.

.

Mendesak lelah Mikasa melewat koridor menuju studio dua. Di sampingnya entah apa yang sedang Sasha celotehkan, yang sangup dia dengar hanya mengenai kencannya dengan rekan setimnya. Connie Springer, pemuda minim yang telah menjerat sahabatnya dalam hubungan yang disebut pertunangan. Sungguh berani batin Mikasa.

Mereka baru saja jalan kurang lebih dua tahun dan mereka memilih untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, sebuah pernikahan yang katanya akan diadakan akhir musim semi tahun depan. Jika ditanya tentang hubungan mereka, Sasha hanya menjawab cinta itu buta dan dia benar-benar buta!. Bayangkan saja dengan wajah yang lumayan Sasha bisa saja menggaet laki-laki yang jauh lebih tampan dan juga tinggi dari si Connie.

Memalingkan mukanya Mikasa tiba-tiba melongos bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kardus yang tergeletak rapi di koridor. Erwin pria yang di hindarinya entah sejak kapan, sedang asyik berbincang dengan bosnya Hanji Zoe.

Sebenarnya Mikasa tak mengapa dengan Erwin tapi sejak mendengr fakta bahwa pria klimis itu adalah mantan suami bosnya, Mikasa merasa dia perlu menjaga jarak dengan Erwin. Dalam hatinya dia amat bersalah dengan bosnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasha heran. Yang ditanya hanya meletakan jarinya di bibir mengisyratkan Sasha untuk diam.

"Pergi duluan dan berpura-puralah tak melihatku!" Perintahnya, Sasha hanya menganguk patuh dengan wajah yang keheranan melihat tingkah aneh sang sahabat.

Menutup matanya, sekali lagi Mikasa mendesak lelah. Di sandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Memeluk lutut, di tengelamkan wajah cantiknya disela-sela tangannya.

_Semoga dia tak melihatku_.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya sungguh tak terkendali jika dia berada didekat Erwin. Diingatkanya lagi sentuhan- sentuhan Erwin yang memabukkan itu, yang membuatnya melayang kelangit ketujuh. Indah dan nyaman walapun Mikasa tak mau mengakuinya.

Dan sekelebat bayangan Erwin yang sedang bersama Hanji Zoe mantan istrinya berputar diotaknya. Sakit jika Mikasa mengingat itu.

_Bruk _

"Sampai kapan kau bersembunyi disini bocah!" Rivaille siapa lagi kalau bukan sutradara senior yang mencarinya.

Mikasa mendesak lelah di tatapnya lekat-lekat mentornya itu. "lima menit lagi.." ujarnya lirih.

Rivaille tersenyum, dia duduk di samping Mikasa. Pria itu tau bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan muridnya itu. Rivaille hanya terdiam di sandarkan tubuhnya di samping Mikasa. Mikasa menutup matanya di sandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang mentor. Rivaille tak menolak, dia malah terseyum lebar, di tepuknya helaian pendek Mikasa.

Mereka berdua selalu menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Saat mereka hanya berdua dan tak ada percakapan dan juga perdebatan, hanya ada sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang menadakan kasih sayang masing-masing untuk menyampaikan kepedulian mereka. Menutup mata, mereka terlelap menuju ke alam mimpi. Mungkin tak akan ada salahnya jika menunda syuting satu sampai dua jam, toh mereka juga buhuh istirahatkn?

.

.

.

Mikasa melangkahkan kakinya panjang-panjang, seolah olah ingin lari dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Salahkan saja manusia klimis di belakangnya yang juga setengah berlari mengejarnya. Lelah itu yang Mikasa rasakan sekali lagi. Ingatanya kembali ke dua puluh menit yang lalu. Saat dimana dia sedang mempergoki Erwin sedang berciuman panas dengan salah satu entah siapa wanita jalang itu! Yang Mikasa tahu, wanita itu mendelik marah saat Erwin mengusirnya. Dalam hati Mikasa tak mau harus membagi Erwin untuk orang lain selain dirinya. Itulah yang membuatnya lari dari Erwin, seakan Mikasa tak tau siapa dirinya saat ini.

Erwin setengah berlari, di tariknya tangan kecil Mikasa. Dibawa tubuhnya ke dalam dinding. Merasa terpenjara dalam himpitan dinding dan juga tubuh tegap Erwin, Mikasa mengeram jengkel.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Maki Mikasa, di lihatnya lagi mata cerah Erwin.

"Tak akan!"

Tak mau kalah Mikasa menendang tulang kering Erwin. Tak salah dia mengikuti anjuran ayah angkatnya untuk belajar seni bela diri saat dia masih remaja. Menyilangkan tangannya Mikasa menikamti pemandangan Erwin yang sedang kesakitan.

"Itu jika tak menuruti perkataanku!"

Mendesak sebal ditariknya tubuh Mikasa membentur tembok lagi. Mata Erwin mendelik marah. Walapun wajahnya masih memperlihatkan kesakitan.

"Apa masalahmu sembenarnya!" katanya penuh penekanan.

"Aku hanya tak suka melihat mataku tercemar oleh pemandangan kotor."

"Kau cemburu eh?" Erwin menyeringai.

Mikasa hanya tertawa renyak.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu dengannya?"

"Kau tertarik denganku Mikasa!"

"_You wish_ Erwin..."

Sekali lagi Mikasa lolos dari himpitan Erwin. Di tegakkan tubuhnya berjalan meninggalkan Erwin. Merasa tak terima Erwin menyusul Mikasa.

"Berhenti!" perintah Erwin.

"Apakah kau marah padaku?."

Tanyanya dielusnya wajah cantik Mikasa. Mikasa mendelik benci kearah Erwin yang sesuka hati menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus marah padamu!"

"Dengan semua yang telah kita berbuat!"

"Apa!aku tak peduli"

Erwin mendekati Mikasa.

"Aku tau tubuhmu telah terbiasa denganku...dan kau tak bisa menolaknya"

"Benarkah!, kuharap ini hanya bualanmu saja!"

Mikasa berpaling meninggalkan Erwin.

"Kau tak perlu mengelak untuk itu."

Mikasa terdiam, Erwin mendekati Mikasa. Diambilnya helaian hitam itu. Menyesapnya, wangi khas Mikasa menguat dari rambutnya, ini membuat Erwin semakin lupa dengan posisi dan tempat mereka saat ini. Tak menyadari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Erwin menyeringai melihat tak ada perlawanan lagi dari Mikasa.

"Kau tak akan menolaknya."

Erwin menundukan kepalanya, dikecupnya bibir Mikasa. Mikasa tak melawan dia juga tak menolak. Didekapnya erat tubuh Mikasa kemudian dijilatinya lagi bibir Mikasa. Entah mengapa bibir Mikasa membuka membiarkan lidah Erwin masuk . Dan membuktikan lagi perkataan Erwin.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, sampai naskah ini selesai." Mikasa hanya meringis menagapi. Dia juga tak tau harus melakukan apa, yang dia tau ia amat membenci hal itu.

Dan malam ini kembali lagi Mikasa terjerat dalam pesona Ewin Smith.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Saatnya cuap-cuap:

Pertama-tama maaf jadwal updetenya mundur. Ada yang lihat rivamika nyempil dikit dific ini nggak? Menurut kalian gimana?. Wah udah chap 3 ni kurang 4 chap lagi fic ini berakhir lho#_nggak ada yang tanya!._ Dan untuk typo yang sangat menggangu dicahp lalu akan aku perbaiki setelah fic ini selesai. Terimakasih ya atas dukungannya aku nggak nyangka fic ini bisa disuka para reader.

Terimakasih kepada:

Sa-chan Rivaille –ohoho: iya aku juga ngarep kalo Rivaille ada rasa sama Mikasa, aku jawab dichap depan ya.., Lightmaycry: hot ya menurut aku belum hot thu hehehe, makasi buat dukunganya. Kumada Chiyu: wah mau lemon ya, aku juga mau tapi belum sanggup buatnya -.-". Eren nggak aku pasangin sama prempuan lain kq. Hatsune Cherry: wah aku juga suka Erwin yang kaya gini terlihat tipekal _player_ tapi tetep cool, ni udah updete. payung biru: terimakasih dan seluruh pihak yang mendukung fic ini dari reader maupun silent raeder.

Salam

Meow ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Erwin Smith and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : M sekali lagi untuk amannya

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU

.

Shin2054 presents

.

Dia mendekapku lagi dan lagi

Hingga aku berfikir dia menyukaiku

Ternyata aku salah

Dia hanya mempermainkanku

.

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

Be Mine

Bagian 4

.

Mikasa membuka matanya lagi, dia tersenyum. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini yang pasti suasana hatinya sedang. Diangkatnya tubuhnya kekamar mandi aparteman mewah Erwin. Mungkin cukup bingung awalnya tiba-tiba terbangun ditempat yang asing, itulah yang Mikasa rasakan dulu tapi sekarang dia mulai terbiasa. Terbiasa menjelajah setiap inci dari bagian rumah ini. Bayangkan saja hampir setiap malam dia menghabiskan malamnya di tempat ini dan tentunya bersama Erwin.

Tak buruk hidup bersama Erwin dengan tingkah lakunya yang tak biasa. Awalnya Mikasa sebal dengan tingkah Erwin yang selalu berpura-pura tidur di sampingnya saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya, tetapi setelah dia bicara dan meminta Erwin untuk tidak melakukan itu Erwin hanya menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin saat kau terbangun, aku adalah orang pertama yang kau lihat." Menyebalkan, tapi itu mampu membuat wajah Mikasa bersemu.

Dan sekarang itu bukan menjadi persoalan lagi, bagi Mikasa ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan rutin yang tak tau sejak kapan awalnya. Berbicara tentang Erwin, pria itu langsung pergi saat Mikasa terbangun tadi. Tak usah mencari pria itu, ia pasti sedang asyik di dapur membuatkan sarapan untuk mereka. Satu lagi yang selalu membuat Mikasa tereyuh, pria klimis itu tau persis selerannya.

Menganti baju dengan kemeja putih milik Erwin, Mikasa beranjak ke dapur menyusul Erwin yang baru saja menyelesaikan telur dadarnya. Mendekatinya Mikasa mengambil jus jeruk yang sudah disiapkan oleh Erwin.

"Kau suka potongan tomat di sarapanmu?" Tanya Erwin tangannya masih memilah tomat.

"Iya."

"Aahh..Aku lupa kalau kau pemakan segalanya!"

Canda Erwin yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Mikasa. Memang betul dengan apa yang dikatakan Erwin tadi, Mikasa bukan gadis yang pemilih dalam hal makanan, dia cenderung memakan apa saja yang disajikan di depannya. Lihat saja bentuk badannya, dia tergolong gadis yang makmur, tidak kurus dan juga tak gemuk.

Mikasa bersandar di meja makan, di tatapnya tubuh tegap Erwin lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa melihat Erwin dengan lihainya menyiapkan sarapan membuatnya tersipu, Erwin begitu seksi dimata Mikasa saat ini.

"Memperhatikanku? Apakah aku terlalu mempesona?"

"Tch, seperti biasa.."

Guman Mikasa memalingkan wajahnya mengambil lagi jus yang ada di meja. Erwin melangkah meletakkan sarapan pagi mereka dimeja makan. _English breakfast,_ pagi ini Erwin membuatkan sarapan ala inggris, sarapan yang berisi telur dadar, sosis,jamur, kacang, _hash browns_ dan ditambah dengan irisan tomat diatasnya, cukup untuk mengisi energi sampai tengah hari.

"_English breakfast my lady._"

Bisik Erwin tepat ditelinga Mikasa. Sekarang posisi Erwin persis mempenjarakan Mikasa, merasa terpojok Mikasa hanya memandang Erwin tajam.

"Bisakah sedikit saja kau jujur Mikasa?"

"Apa maksudmu Erwin?"

"Katakan kalau kau terpesona padaku!" kata Erwin sambil mendesak tepat ditelinga Mikasa.

"Mimpi..!"

Erwin menyeringai, ditariknya dagu Mikasa mengecup manisnya bibir gadis itu. Mikasa tak menolak dia juga tak membalas. Disilangkanya kedua tangannya kedada, menunggu Erwin menyelesaikan cumbuannya. Menolak berarti semakin lama Erwin menciumnya, dan itulah mengapa ia memilih untuk diam.

"Kau memang selalu menarik Mikasa.."

Bisik Erwin lembut, ditariknya tubuh Mikasa. Dikecupnya lagi bibir itu, dan entah apa yang terjadi pada Mikasa. Kali ini dia tak menolak malah sekarang dia yang mendominasi, ditariknya kepala Erwin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Oh Tuhan bagaikan anggur yang memabukkan, Erwin benar-benar tau bagaimana cara membakar Mikasa.

Dikiranya sarapan pagi ini akan berakhir diranjang.

.

.

.

"Kau telat Erwin..!"

Kata Hanji Zoe mantan istri sekaligus sahabat karibnya. Heran itu pasti, tak biasanya sahabatnya itu terlambat, apalagi bagi Erwin keterlambatan haram hukumnya. Lalu apa yang mengakibatkan mantan suaminya itu terlambat, itulah yang perlu dia cari tau.

"Kau terlihat akrab dengan Mikasa akhir-akhir ini Erwin?"

"Benarkah?"

Tanya Erwin balik, dibukannya tas hitam miliknya dan mengeluarkah laptop merah beserta sebuah buku bersampul hazel.

"Kau tak berubah, sama sekali tak membiarkan orang masuk kedalam teritorialmu!"

Erwin hanya tersenyum menanggapi, bukan berarti sombong atau angkuh. Erwin benar-benar malas untuk membagi kisah atau cerita yang tak perlu pada orang lain, baginya urusan pribadi tetaplah rahasia. Bukanya mau mengungkit rahasia dibalik perceraian mereka namun bagi Hanji Zoe mantan istrinya, inilah salah satu alasan mengapa mereka bercerai. Erwin sama sekali tak memperlakukanya sebagai layaknya seorang istri, dia tak pernah membagi perasaannya.

Hanji Zoe menoleh kearah Erwin, memperhatikan mantan suami tercintanya baik-baik. Cukup baginya sadar ada yang berbeda dari mantan suaminya, Erwin tampak lebih ceria. Bohong besar jika dia tak menyadarinya, pria angkuh itu pasti sedang membuat strategi kehidupan kedepannya. Buktinya Erwin sama sekali tak beranjak dari buku agenda berwarna hazel miliknya. Hanji teramat tau siapa Erwin Smith itu!

"Erwin..."

"Hn."

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Pancing Hanji, Erwin berpaling. Ditatapnya wanita yang telah menemani malamnya kurang dari satu tahun itu. Dia tersenyum, beranjak mendekat kesisi Hanji dia memegang pundaknya.

"Kau tak tergantikan."

Kata Erwin lirih, matanya memandang Hanji lekat. Yang dipandang hanya tersenyum geli.

"Tak berubah."

Terlalu ambigu mendengarkan percakapan mantan suami-istri itu! yang pasti diantara mereka tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Hanya ada persahabatan yang entah mau dibawa kemana. Yang pasti saat ini Erwin tau apa yang harus dia lakuakan untuk menyempurnakan hidupnya. Terlalu ambigu Eh?

.

.

.

Brukk

"Itai...bisahkah kau menghilangkan hobimu itu kapten!"

Bentak Mikasa setiap kali Rivaille memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan kertas yang yang selalu dibawa Rivaille. Siapa lagi yang berani mengodanya kalau tidak Rivaille sang mentor. Awalnya Mikasa sebal dengan tingkah laku Rivaille yang menurutnya kekanakan, tapi lama-kelamaan gadis itu mulai terbiasa. Walau tak ingin mengakuinya secara langsung dia sunguh merindukan pukulan itu jika tak bertemu dengan sang mentor.

"Tch, tak akan pernah." Gumannya lirih. Berkacak pinggang Rivaille memandang Mikasa sengit. Dilihatnya bungkusan yang Mikasa bawa.

"Kau lama bocah, aku hampir mati kelaparan!"

Diambilnya bungkusan yang ada ditangan Mikasa. Mikasa hanya diam melihat tingkah sang mentor. Dia beranjak duduk disamping sang mentor.

Unik adalah kata pertama jika ada yang menanyakan kepribadian Rivaille padanya. Pria maniak kebersihan ini sangat hobi menjahilinya dan dia juga suka memerintahnya dengan perintah yang tak jelas. Tapi jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan dan juga film pria ini bukan main seriusnya. Walaupun sering berdebat alot mengenai pekerjaan, Rivaille termasuk teman yang asyik untuk diajak bicara. Mungkin karena selera mereka yang sama dan juga kecintaan mereka terhadap hal-hal yang sepi.

Merepotkan itulah kata pertama jika harus berkumpul dengan orang banyak. Mereka lebih memilih makan siang berdua di studio yang sepi sambil membahas film dari pada makan bersama staf yang lain diluar. Bukanya apa-apa hanya saja mereka agak terlalu risih dengan keramaian, keramaian membuat mereka tak nyaman dan bila boleh jujur mereka menyukai keberadaan mereka masing-masing disini tanpa ada yang menggangu.

"Aku heran bukankah makanmu banyak, tapi kenapa kau tetap pendek kapten?"

Tanya Mikasa polos, dibukanya sebotol air mineral dan diserahkannya pada Rivaille untuk diminum.

"Takdir."

"Tch, kau lebih tampan jika tubuhmu tinggi beberapa inci lagi kapten.."

"Apakah itu pujian? Kau terlalu brisik Mikasa!"

Kata Rivaille pendek sambil menghabiskan makannya. Mikasa tersenyum geli menangapi, diusapnya bibir mentornya itu. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Entah apa yang merasuki Rivaille saat ini, matanya tak bisa berpaling dari obsidian didepannya, memperangkap Rivaille kedalam gelombang yang selama ini mengelitik hati dan pikirannya. Jika boleh jujur Rivaille terpesona dengan apa yang dimiliki gadis itu sejak awal.

"Kau cantik Mikasa.."

Tubuh Mikasa menegang, wajahnya bersemu merah, tak biasa dia dipuji langsung oleh sang mentor. Amat berbeda sunguh itu yang dirasakanya saat pujian itu meluncur dari mulut Rivaille,berbeda dibandingkan pujian yang biasa dia dengar dari Erwin yang selalu membuatnya sebal dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Tak khayal Mikasa menyalahkan dirinya, mengapa dia membandingkan Rivaille dan Erwin disaat seperti ini, mereka dua pribadi yang berbeda dan Mikasa tau itu.

Didekatinya wajah Mikasa dibawanya wajah itu kepadanya, bibir mereka berdekatan dan semakin mendekat tinggal sedikit lagi tak ada jarak diantara mereka. Ini ciuman pertama mereka yang mereka lakukan secara sadar.

Ciuman itu amat pelan, lembut dan dalam. Mereka saling mengulum manisnya ciuman yang selama ini mereka inginkan. Mengambil nafas mereka mengakhiri ciuman ini. ada yang berbeda Mikasa merasakan itu, ciuman ini manis tapi entah mengapa seperti ada yang kurang. _Erwin_ batin Mikasa pelan.

Oh Tuhan bagaimana Mikasa menjelaskan hal ini, sekali lagi ini sangat berbeda dan Mikasa benar-benar membandingkan mereka. Tak ingin larut dalam perasaan bersalah karena berciuman dengan pria selain Erwin, Mikasa menarik kepala Rivaille sekali lagi. Sedikit saja menjaukan bayang-bayang Erwin yang semakin membuatnya gila.

Mereka saling mengecup, mengulum dan menekan semakin dalam, tanpa menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

.

.

.

Disini Mikasa duduk, disebuah kafe yang terletak dipusat distrik Tros. Menatap pria yang satu jam lalu memangilnya untuk bertemu. Erwin pria itu, dia hanya terdiam memandang obsidian yang ada didepannya. Selalu seperti biasah obsidian itu selalu menjeratnya kedalam perasaan asing yang selalu dijauhinnya.

Menelan ludah Erwin mulai kehilangan kendalinya. Susah sunguh tapi ini keputusan yang harus diambilnya, dia tak mampu terjebak lagi. Merasa tak ingin membuang waktu, Erwin meletakkan bungkusan diatas meja, didepannya Mikasa bingung memandang bungkusan tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini naskah terakhir. Sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Hanji, tak perlu diedit lagi."

Mikasa menatap heran Erwin. Dia tak percaya, ternyata ketakutanya selama ini akhirnya terjadi.

"Dan aku rasa mulai besok kita tak perlu bertemu lagi, Sayonara!"

Kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Erwin. Sesak ada bagian dari tubuh Mikasa yang sakit saat pria itu mengucapka kata-kata perpisahan! Dan juga rasa tak terima dipermainkan dengan mudahnya oleh Erwin.

Apakah ini permainan yang selalu diangung-angungkan olehnya, permainan yang selalu diakhirinya dan menyisahkan sakit yang amat mendalam dihati para korbanya.

Dia mengambil naskah itu, tanpa menoleh dan juga membalas ucapan Erwin dia pergi meninggalkan kafe itu. Bagi Mikasa Erwin sangat sulit untuk dimengerti. Dan inilah jawabanya yang ditakutinya selama ini, hubungan mereka.

Mikasa menoleh kembali kearah meja Erwin, sekali lagi rasa sakit merasuk, ketika melihat Erwin sedang bersama wanita yang diketahui sebagai bosnya Hanji Zoe. Duduk berdua mereka memperlihatkan kemesraan mereka.

Air mata lolos dari obsidian itu, tak menyangka bahwa dia harus menangis untuk kedua kalinya. Erwin adalah pria kedua yang mampu membuat hatinya kacau seperti ini.

"Eren" Gumannya.

.

_Erwin, kurasa aku berbeda ternyata aku salah, aku sama seperti yang lain._

.

.

Bersambung...

Saatnya cuap-cuap:

Sorry jadwalnya mundur lagi, maunya updete jumat seperti biasa tapi lagi tak ada waktu#ngeles doang.

Lanjut

Aku pernah berharap bisa membuat fic yang walaupun berulang kali dibaca tak akan membosankan. Pertanyaanku yang pertama apakah fic ini membosankan?kedua apakah menurut kalian fic ini terlalu kurang panjang?

Terimakasih kepada:

Kumada Chiyu: hn aku juga merasakan hal yang serupa, gimana kalo jadi Rivamika aja# plak. Fic ini dibuat awalnya memang ingin membuat Erwin nampak jadi _player_ dan brengsek. Wah syukurlah kesan jeleknya Erwin terasa juga berati aku sudah berhasil.

Soran Lahmeer: wahh terimakasih sudah mengikuti fic ini. aku juga tak nyangka Erwin bisa main ma Mikasa#lho?

Yuzueiri: yeee ada yang dukung Rivamika lagi, jujur aku juga dukung mereka# ditendang Erwin. Duh Typos lagi, duh mataku sudah terpasang anti typo ternyata masih saja terlewatkan, semoga kali ini typonya berkurang bahkan tak ada lagi, amin. Wah ini udah updete lagi..baca terus ya jangan lupa kasih Review yang banyak..hehehe ngarep

Lightmaycry: jelas donx saingan terberat akang Erwin kan Rivaille tercinta#ditendang Eren. Apakah aku perlu menambah kadar keHOTan mereka?

Hatsune Cherry: wow terlalu possesive ya, tapi bikin mantabkan? Mau yang lebih possesive lagi next ya ikutin terus...

Naomi : ini udah dilanjut lho, mau donx rebutan Mikasa, besok ya langsung Erwin vs Rivaille and Eren..hahaha

Who-Am-I: wah terimakasih nie reviewnya, wah masa pendek si?.. yaw dah lain kali aku bikin yang panjang deh..nie udah dijawab, ada donx aku kan juga suka Rivamika..hehehe. Bikin Erwin cemburu memang obsesi aku di fic ini, semoga aku bisa.

Guest: ohohoh saya g kuat bayangin lemonnya mereka, terlalu hot jika dituliskan.#ngeles doang.

Guest: wah kalo tsuderenya Mikasa emang sudah aku rencanakan dari awal. Tapi lihat deh Mikasa manis kq kalo lagi bareng Eren and Rivaille.

Levi Rivaille: lemonnya saya skip dulu. Ntar munculnya terakhir-terakhir aja ya#kalo aku kuat nulisnya.

LiaZoldyck-Chan: tentu di fic ini Rivamika aku buat mereka semanis mungkin. kenapa aku merasa gagal membuat ErwinxMikasa ya?haruskah aku membuatnya menjadi Rivamika?. Wah ada yang setuju Mikasa Tsundere horee...

Sekali lagi terimakasih atas reviewnya dan juga semua pihak yang mendukung fic ini dari reader maupun silent raeder yang aku harapkan tak jadi silent raeder lagi.

Salam,

Meow ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Erwin Smith and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : M sekali lagi untuk amannya

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU

.

Shin2054 presents

.

Diam menjalani hari

Dia tak ada disampingku

Aku patah hati

.

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

Be Mine

.

Bagian 5

"Eren.." guman Mikasa lirih.

Didepannya berdiri Eren Jaeger sang saudara angkat. Dia memandang Mikasa dalam, sedih saat melihat orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya meneteskan air mata. Keputusannya untuk mengikuti saudaranya ternyata tepat.

.

.

.

Belakangan ini ada yang berbeda dari Mikasa, Eren tau itu. Pemuda itu merasakanya, saat waktu luang Mikasa tak dihabiskan lagi bersamanya. Cemburu itu jelas, apalagi baginya Mikasalah yang terpenting.

Mendatangi apartemen Mikasa diam-diam, Eren menyedari bahwa apertemen ini sangat jarang ditempati, jangal. Walaupun tak berbakat menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik, Eren sangat tau jika Mikasa bukanlah orang yang jorok. Mikasa orang yang cinta kebersihan, teratur, dan rapi sesibuk apapun pekerjaanya. Mendapati apartemen yang berdebu, Eren mulai curiga.

"Apa yang tak aku ketahui Mikasa?"

Tanya Eren, kini mereka berada di aparteman pribadi Eren. Mikasa hanya menunduk, tak mampu menjawab. Eren terlalu banyak tau tentangnya, dan Mikasa tak perlu menjawab lagi pertanyaan Eren secara jelas. Beberapa hari membututi Mikasa, sudah jelas bagi Eren untuk tau segalanya.

Hidup bersama selama lebih dari limabelas tahun sudah membuat Eren mengenal betul siapa Mikasa lebih baik dari siapapun. Eren tak tau mengapa harus merasa cemburu saat ini. Cemburu terhadap pria lain yang sekarang ada dia dihati saudaranya.

Eren mendekat dipeluknya tubuh saudaranya.

"Menagislah..!"

Perintahnya, tak memperlukan waktu yang lama isakan meluncur dari bibir Mikasa. Eren tau bahwa saat ini pria itu benar-benar telah mengalihkan seluruh hidup saudaranya.

.

.

.

Pagi, akhir musim gugur. Sepuluh hari sudah Erwin tak menghubungi Mikasa. Sekarang hanya ada kesunyiaan yang menyesakkan hati.

Tak ada yang berbeda pagi ini dikediaman Mikasa. Terbiasa terbangun ditempat asing, dan kembali lagi terbangun ditempat tidur miliknya membuatnya merasa ada yang hilang. Menutup mata dengan sebelah tangannya Mikasa mendesak kecil,_ kosong_, menyentuh tempat disampingnya dia merasakan itu.

_Erwin_, sekali lagi dia mendesak, bagaimana bayangan pria klimis itu selalu memenuhi sebagaian isi kepalanya. Bersandar malas dikepala ranjangnya Mikasa memandang arah jendela.

Tiba-tiba rindu yang amat besar bersarang didadanya. Rindu akan dekapan dan setiap bisikan kata cinta yang meluncur dari bibir Erwin setiap membangunkanya dipagi hari. Memeluk tubuhnya, Mikasa benar-benar membenci ini. Pagi yang biasanya awal yang indah baginya beranjak menjadi pagi yang penuh dengan kepenuh sesakan.

Erwin baginya sekarang adalah oksigen yang menyebar keseluruh bagian tubuhnya, ia ingin pria itu kembali.

.

.

.

Pagi setelah membuatkan sarapan untuk Mikasa, Eren mengantarkan Mikasa ketempat kerja. Jadwal yang padat dan juga waktu luang yang sempit di manfaatkan Eren sebaik-baiknya untuk bersama sang saudara angkat.

Mengerutkan alisnya, Mikasa sebal setiap kali Eren menelponnya tanpa alasan. Bukannya karena bentuk perhatiannya, melainkan sebal karena Eren lebih mementingkan dirinya dari pada pekerjaannya. Mungkin sehari Mikasa akan mendapatkan telpon hampir lima puluh kali dari saudaranya itu. Bukannya apa-apa Eren hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Mikasa baik-baik saja.

"Sudah makan siang?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi Eren, disini masih banyak pekerjaan. Ditambah lagi Rivaille sedang ngamuk gara-gara properti yang digunakan untuk syuting belum selesai.."

"Apa sicebol itu memarahimu!"

Nada cemas itu muncul dari mulut Eren, sudah biasa Mikasa mendengarnya. Dulu setiap satu tim dengan Rivaille, pria dengan tubuh minim itu hampir selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata tajam dan juga tak henti-hentinya mengomeli Mikasa.

"Jangan khawatir dia tak akan membunuhku!" jawabnya ringan.

"..."

Mikasa melihatnya saat sekelebet bayangan warna pirang terlihat oleh matanya. _Erwin _batinnya.

"Mikasa.." sayup-sayup suara Eren terdengar.

"Eren sudah dulu ya, nanti aku hubungi lagi.." sebelum mendengarkan balasan dari Eren, Mikasa sudah menutup ponselnya.

Mikasa menegang, saat pria itu memasuki studio ini. Pandanga Erwin menyelusuri setiap sudut gedung ini. Dalam hati Mikasa berharap dialah yang dicari oleh Erwin, namun Mikasa salah! saat seorang wanita yang tak asing mendekatinya, Hanji Zoe wanita itu. Erwin tersenyum dan memandang wanita itu lembut, sama saat dia memandang Mikasa.

Sesak, perasaan itu hadir saat Mikasa melihat pemandangan itu, dan diambah lagi saat Mikasa melihat Hanji Zoe dengan entengnya mengandeng mesra pria itu. Sebal saat wanita itu bukanlah dirinya.

.

.

.

Pertengahan musim dingin, empat puluh hari Erwin meninggalkan Mikasa.

Hari yang panjang bagi Mikasa, seharian syuting ditambah lagi dengan tugas yang diberikan Rivaille untuk mensurvai lokasi syuting mendatang cukup menguras energinya. Wangi harum sup miso meluncur masuk kedalam indaranya, diedarkan padangan keapartemen mininya. Bersih, rapi dan Eren! Pekiknya tertahan, tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membawa tubuhnya meluncur dipelukan saudaranya.

"Kau bau Mikasa.."

Kata Eren, Mikasa hanya nyengir mendengar penuturan Saudarnya. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu ini Mikasa tak bisa menemui Eren. Salahkan saja saudaranya ini dengan diam-diam pergi keluar negeri untuk melakukan pemotretan di sebuah majalah fashion terkemuka.

"Cepat mandi sana!habis itu kita makan bersama.."

"Aku masih merindukanmu.."

Kata mikasa memelas.

Entah sudah berapa minggu ini Mikasa terlihat lebih manja dengan Eren. Semenjak kejadian di kafe itu tepatnya. Entah mengapa Mikasa berubah, seolah lari dari apa yang tak diketahui oleh Eren dan mencoba lebih banyak untuk bersama denganya. Sejujurnya Eren tak keberatan dengan semua ini, tapi saat melihat Mikasa sendiri Eren merasa jika dia telah kehilangan Mikasa.

Bersandar nyaman di dada bidang Eren, Mikasa bersenandung. Rasanya nyaman, entah kapan terakhir mereka melakukan itu. Selesai makan malam dengan hidangan ala Eren, mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai di depan televisi.

"Eren!"

"Ya.."

Mikasa memulai percakapan, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Seperti ingin mengingat masa lalu, saat mereka bersama.

"Apa kau masih mengingatnya?"

"Apa?"

Mikasa tersenyum dieratkanya pelukanya ditubuh Eren.

"Dulu saat kita memutuskan lari dari semua ini?"

Mereka terdiam, ingatan kembali kebeberapa tahun silam. Ketika kata cinta tak bisa mereka tolak, apalagi mereka tak memiliki ikatan darah dan tinggal bersama selama bertahun-tahun.

Mereka saling mencintai, cinta itu tumbuh saat mereka menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun. Berat bagi mereka untuk bersama dan sangat sulit juga bagi mereka untuk berpisah. Bukannya mereka tak mau mencoba, tapi karena mereka selalu mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu.

Cinta juga yang akhirnya membuat mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah kediaman Jaeger. Mencoba untuk mandiri dan memulai kehidupan awal sebagai sepasang kekasih, mereka memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah flat kecil dipingiran kota. Ini dilakukan untuk membuktikan pada orang tua mereka bahwa hubungan yang mereka bangun itu bukanlah main-main. Menikah pun menjadi periotas utama mereka.

Bukan cinta namanya jika tak ada penghalang dan juga rintangan. Keluar dari rumah kediaman Jaeger, justru membuat mereka dihadang penghalang yang membuat hati mereka sebagai seorang anak tergugah.

Sebagai seorang anak yang baik mereka sangat terluka mendengar berita duka yang disampaikan oleh ayah mereka. Nyonya Claura, ibu mereka sakit. Mereka luluh, mereka kembali. Tapi bukan berarti mereka ingin berpisah malah mereka bertekat untuk meminta restu untuk menikah.

Claura tak putus asa, memanfaatkan rasa balas budi dari Mikasa, ia meminta dan bersimpuh kepada anak angkatnya, memohon agar merelakan perasaannya. Air mata tak luput mengalir deras saat Mikasa mendengar sang ibu memohon, Mikasa luluh.

Mikasa mengiyakan dan berjanji membawa Eren kembali. Semenara Eren, pemuda itu mencak-mencak tak jelas saat mendengar Mikasa memohon kepadanya. Eren tak putus asa, dia juga membujuk Mikasa untuk kembali ketujuan awal mereka untuk menikah.

"Mikasa, apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi?"

Tanya Eren, Mikasa hanya terdiam matanya siap menumpahkan air mata. Ragu saat kekasih hati memintaknya untuk kembali, namun keputusannya sudah bulat. Memandang Eren penuh permohonan Mikasa berkata.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari yang kau bayangkan Eren. Tapi aku juga seorang anak yang tak mampu menolak permintaan dari ibunya."

Marah, sedih, dan juga kasian saat melihat Mikasa ikut memohon untuk mengikhaskan perasaan itu. Tak ada pilihan lain, Eren luluh dan mereka pun kembali.

Mengingat itu semua, seperti ada sayatan kecil yang menusuk hati mereka, perih. Tapi apa boleh buat itu sudah menjadi putusan mereka, kembali tetap seperti awal menjadi saudara. Eren tersenyum dipandanginya saudara adopsi yang dia kasihi itu. Mengusap wajah Mikasa lembut Eren berujar.

"Mikasa."

"Ya."

"Jika dikehidupan mendatang kau dan aku bukan saudara dan kita jatuh cinta, maukah kau menghabiskan hari bersamaku?"

Mikasa tersenyum dia hanya menganguk, air mata tak luput mengalir dari sudut obsidiannya. Walaupun tak rela dengan kenyataan itu, tapi mereka harus menjalaninya, toh ini keputusan bersama. Tak perlu ada sesal dihati mereka lagi.

"Inilah yang terbaik, aku sudah merelakannya. Walaupun jujur saja aku masih sangat mencintaimu tak ada yang bisa mengantikanmu disisiku Mikasa!."

Mikasa semakin mempererat pelukan ditubuh Eren, dia tak mampu berujar lagi. Dalam hati, walaupun dirinya yang pertama keluar dari perasaan yang terlarang ini, namun perasaannya pada Eren tak akan pernah berubah. Mikasa sangat mencintai saudaranya, mungkin dalam kontek lain sekarang.

"Walapun bukan aku yang ada disisimmu kelak, kau harus bahagia Mikasa!."

Ujar Eren kembali. Walaupun sedikit, Eren tak mau mengakuinya, dia merasa cemburu saat menyaksikan saudara angkatnya menangis bukan untuknya lagi.

.

.

.

Ini pagi yang sulit bagi Mikasa. Setelah menghindar dari Erwin selama dua bulan ini, kini dirinya harus berhadapan lagi dengan pria klimis itu. Hari terakhir pembuatan film yang diadaptasi dari novel milik Erwin, yang membawanya berkumpul bersama dengan jajaran staf.

Menghembuskan nafas sebal, Mikasa benar-benar membenci ini semua. Para staf berkumpul distudio tempat terakhir pengambilan gambar, mereka asyik mengobrol bahkan bercanda satu dengan yang lain. Mengakuinya sebenarnya Mikasa merasa canggung saat ini.

Menepuk pundak Mikasa,Rivaille berdehem.

"Tak menikmati pestanya?"

"Tch, seperti kau menikmati saja!" Pekiknya tertahan, Rivaille hanya diam menangapi. Ya mereka memang mirip.

"Tak bersama Petra?"

"He?"

Rivaille bingung apa yang dikatakan bawahanya itu, memiringkan kepalnya Rivaille menyeringai.

"Kau cemburu, eh?"

"Tch, seperti tak ada kata lain saja.."

Merasa tak penting dengan obrolan yang menurut Mikasa akan mendatangkan masalah, Mikasa melongos meninggalkan Rivaille. Rivaille tersenyum dikejarnya gadis cantik itu.

"Tunggu bocah!"

Dan pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil pun terjadi, beradu argumen dan sindiran terjadi diantara mereka. Sangat terlihat mesra bagi orang-orang yang melihatnya tak terkecuali seorang pria pirang yang telah lama mengawasi keberadaan mereka berdua. Membuang muka Erwin melongos pergi. Dalam hati dia menyesali apa yang ia lakukan.

Cemburu eh, Erwin?

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Okey tinggal chap 6 dan chap7, setelah itu fic ini akan berakhir. Sedikit terkejut saat saya mengeluarkan masa lalu Eren dan Mikasa?, ada yang tak suka mereka disini? Maaf tapi ini bagian dari inti cerita, tak ada yang berubah.

Terimakasih kepada:

Hel Hazelnut : Rivamikanya lain kali ya..hehehe

Kumada Chiyu: ini jawaban dari chap kedua, Eren tak akan mencintai wanita lain selain #ditendang Eren.

Soran Lahmeer: wah terimakasih banyak ini, saya tersanjung. Ok saya tunggu ya, kapan OL nya?

Hatsune Cherry: Mereka bercerai jawabanya dichap terakhir ya...okey. Terimakasih telah mendukung Mereka...jadi semangat buat nulis EruMika lagi setelah tamatin Fic ini.

Lightmaycry: duhh pada support Rivamika, jadi galau ni..

Levi Rivaille: ini udah update ya.

Terimakasih lagi atas reviewnya dan semua pihak yang mendukung fic ini. Saya sunguh tersanjung, ternyata ada yang suka dengan fic ini, sekali lagi terimakasih. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya seperti biasa, jika ada yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik untuk fic ini, silahkan isi dikotak review dibawah ini.

Salam,

Meow ~.~


	6. Chapter 6

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Erwin Smith and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : M sekali lagi untuk amannya

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU

.

Shin2054 presents

.

Aku berjalan ditengah kegelapan

Dan aku tak tau dimana aku berada

Aku kehilangan pijakan

Setelah kau tinggalkan

.

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

Be Mine

.

Bagian 6

.

Mengambil tempat duduk persis dihadapan Hanji Zoe, Erwin menyesap teh hijau pesanannya. Seperti rencana awal, tepat malam ini Erwin akan terbang ke Sina untuk launching novel terbarunya. Manik kebiruan Erwin menerawang kembali peristiwa pagi ini, tepatnya distudio tempat diadakan proses pengambilan gambar terakhir. Melihat kemesraan yang disuguhkan kawan baiknya, Rivaille dan gadis yang beberapa bulan ini telah mengalihkan dunianya, mampu membuat otak encernya hampir jebol menahan luapan api cemburuan.

Menghelai nafas gusar Erwin menatap jam tangan mahal miliknya, tepat pukul sembilan malam dan tiga puluh menit lagi dia akan meninggalkan kota ini.

Bimbang saat duda keren ini membayangkan kembali kesehariannya bersama Mikasa. Gadis itu benar-benar sudah membuat akal sehatnya butek seketika. Jika boleh jujur Erwin benci mengakuinya, dia amat menyesali keputusan yang diambilnya tempo hari. Keputusan meninggalkan Mikasa untuk sahabat karibnya, Rivaille.

Erwin duduk tak tenang, instingnya menerka hal buruk akan terjadi. Mengambil ponsel dikemeja biru lautnya, Erwin menekan nomer yang sudah dihafal olehnya. Menunggu gusar, Erwin mulai tak sabar. Sudah hampir sepuluh kali Erwin mengubungi Mikasa, tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban.

Melirik kearah Hanji yang masih berkutik asyik dengan ponselnya, Erwin berpikir cepat. Diambilnya Sweater hitam miliknya, berujar kepada Hanji, Erwin berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku akan menyusulmu dipenerbangan pertama besok pagi!."

Sementara Hanji Zoe hanya bisa melongo melihat Erwin yang terlihat tergesa-gesa pergi meninggalkanya dibandara.

"Dia mau kemana?."

Tanya Mike, pria pirang berhidung sensitive yang baru-baru ini melamar Hanji Zoe sang pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Merangkul pundak Hanji protektif, Mike menghendus sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Entahlah..." jawab Hanji menaikan pundaknya sambil berlalu.

Menaikan sudut bibirnya Hanji Zoe tersenyum samar, ternyata hari dimana mantan suaminya tersejebak dalam perasaan yang selalu dihindarinya telah tiba, melepas sang mantan suaminya dia berujar.

"Aku menang Erwin."

"Eh, Hanji tunggu aku!."

.

.

.

Disinilah Mikasa berada, disebuah bar mewah bersama seluruh staf produksi. Mendengus sebal Mikasa meneguk minuman yang disodorkan Historia padanya. Wiski, minuman yang mampu membuatnya mengejebkan mata berkali-kali.

Mengambil ponselnya yang berdering Mikasa melihat siapa yang berani menghubunginya. Mengerutkan kening Mikasa tak suka. _Sial_! sipirang klimis yang menjadi bahan olokan hatinya menghubunginya. Menekan mode _silent_ Mikasa membiarkan ponselnya bergetar dimeja.

Oh _Kami sama_ apa yang harus Mikasa lakukan. Dimanapun dan kapanpun dia berada pikirannya tak jauh dari Erwin. Sungguh dia ingin lari dari perasaan yang mampu membuatnya ingin membunuh seseorang. Berulang kali dia memastikan untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang Erwin dari hati dan pikiranya, namun semuanya gagal.

Perasaan ini tak sama seperti yang pernah dia rasakan pada Eren maupun Rivaille. Dulu Mikasa beranggapan bahwa perasaannya pada Eren tak tergantikan, namun berjalannya dengan waktu dan pertemuanya dengan Erwin, mampu membawanya dalam sebuah perasaan yang jauh dari yang dia rasakan pada Eren.

Mengejabkan matanya untuk memperoleh kesadaran, Mikasa meneguk lagi gelas wiskinya. Mungkin baginya dengan meminum ini, ia dapat sedikit menghilangkan denyutan kecil dikepalanya karena terlalu banyak memikirkan Erwin.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Suara itu membangunkan Mikasa kembali, diliriknya guru yang selama ini mebimbingnya menjadi sutradara handal. Rivaille.

"Tentu."

Rivaille pun tak menyiakan kesempatan untuk duduk disamping Mikasa. Menganti wiski Mikasa dengan _mocktail_ yang dibawanya, Rivaille meneguk sisa wiski yang tersisa. Mengumpulkan keberanian yang beberapa waktu lalu mampu menjungkir balikan gunung, Rivaille menelan ludah. Cukup baginya untuk menunggu, merogoh saku celana, tanganya langsung bersentuhan dengan benda padat dingin yang akan menentukan masa depannya.

Sebuah cincin bertatahkan berlian telah ada ditangannya saat ini. Cincin yang dilihatnya dua tahun silam, saat awal dia menemukan cinta pertamanya kembali, seseorang yang sedang duduk disampingnya, Mikasa.

Mikasa adalah gadis kecil yang sama yang dilihatnya distudio saat dirinya diajak Hanji mengunjungi ayahnya lima belas tahun silam. Gadis kecil yang dulu telah menjeratnya dalam getar-getar cinta pandangan pertama. Gadis yang membuatnya berambisi untuk memilikinya, gadis yang selama ini dicarinya dan gadis yang membuatnya masuk kedalam dunia perfilman, yang mana dia percaya bahwa dia akan menemukan Mikasa ditempat yang sama saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Semua orang tahu bahwa Rivaille sangat menjaga Mikasanya. Sejak awal masuk kedalam perusahan yang membesarkan namanya itu, Rivaille sudah meminta Hanji untuk menjadikan Mikasa anak didiknya. Dengan pengaruh dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya Rivaille benar-benar menjaga Mikasa untuk tetap berada disisihnya dan tak membiarkan seseorang pun menyentuhnya. Bahkan karyawan yang tertarik dengan Mikasa satu demi satu mundur teratur, semuanya segan harus berhadapan langsung dengan Rivaille.

Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Jean Kirstein, jejeran nama-nama pemuda yang gagal mendekati Mikasa. Terkadang terlalu posesifnya Rivaille pada Mikasa hingga kawan semasa sekolah Mikasa dulu Armin Arlert tak dibiarkan menyentuh Mikasa sedikitpun. _Jika ada yang mendekati Mikasa langkahi dulu mayatku_, itulah kata yang diucapkan Rivaille saat salah satu anak buahnya yang gagah berani meminta ijin untuk mendekati Mikasa. Kata itu amat mampu membuat pesaingnya tak mampu mendekat, sampai kehadiran sosok itu.

Dia Erwin Smith, sahabat, saudara dan rival sejatinya. Dengan seenak rambut pirang klimis yang tak pernah berantakan, pria itu mendekati Mikasa. Awalnya Rivaille diam saja saat Erwin mencoba bermain-main dengan Mikasa, menurutnya Erwin bukan orang yang menyukai gadis setipe Mikasa. Tapi Rivaille salah, Mikasa bukan gadis biasa. Bahkan dirinya yang alergi wanitapun sangup bertekuk lutut padanya.

Sejak Erwin menujuk Mikasa sebagai editor dadakanya, Rivaille mulai curiga. Apalagi tindak tanduk Mikasa yang mulai berubah, dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi Mikasa lebih banyak meluangkan waktunya bersama Erwin.

Menyesal itu jelas karena kelalainya dalam menjaga Mikasa banyak pihak yang terluka. Dan cemburu itu sudah pasti apalagi bagi Rivaille Mikasa adalah _miliknya_.

Untuk menghindari kesalahan yang sama, malam ini Rivaille dengan sepenuh hati ingin mewujudkan mimpinya untuk mendapatkan Mikasa. Memandang Mikasa yang sedang mengaduk_ moctailnya_ Rivaille tersenyum, mengunakan dress merah menyala selutut tanpa lengan Mikasa terlihat lebih cantik. Tak salah dirinya meminta Sasha untuk membujuk Mikasa datang malam ini.

"Kapten.." suara serak itu membangunkan Rivaille dari lamunannya.

"Hn, apa?" sudut matanya masih asyik mengawasi gadis cantik yang akan menjadi miliknya itu.

Mikasa memutar tubuh, dipandangi manik obsidian Rivaille yang identik dengan miliknya. Tersenyum tulus Mikasa mengusap wajah mentornya itu.

"Rivaille, kau menyebalkan!"

Rivaille agak sedikit terkejut, sangat jarang sekali Mikasa memangil nama kecilnya. Biasanya Mikasa hanya memangilnya dengan nama kapten atau cebol tak berperasaan. Mendengar Mikasa memangil nama kecilnya Rivaille sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, ingat hanya sedikit sampai tak terlihat bahwa dia sedang tersenyum.

"Hn."

"Dulu.." jeda Mikasa terdiam.

"Apa?" Rivaille penasaran.

"Aku menyukaimu..." hening diantara mereka berdua. Hanya ada suara bising dari para staf dan juga alunan musik dibelakang mereka. Bagaikan mendapatkan durian runtuh Rivaille sangat beruntung mendengarnya. Inilah yang Rivaille harapkan dari dulu, ungkapan cinta Mikasa untuknya.

Tak salah jika ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan cincinnya.

"Mikasa," Rivaille memandang wajah Mikasa.

"Dengarkan aku.." Rivaille mengambil cincin didalam kantung celananya.

"Menikahlah denganku.."

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Maafkan keterlambatan ini.

Terimakasih kepada:

Hatsune Cherry: hehehe lambai2 g jelas..iye nie malah aku terinspirasi buat Eremik yang mengharu biru..tetep!Erwin harus dikasih pelajaran donx biar g mainin Mikasa lagi!

Yamazaki Koharu: suka yang asam2 ya, chap terakhir aja ye. Blom kuat nulisnya ^.^

Aki-chan: chap terakir ya#lambai2

Kumada Chiyu: ini udah lanjut ya, uh terharu ternyata ada Mikasa cent disini. Kebetulan aku juga Mikasa cent lho#plak g da yg tanya.

Naomi : tetep Erumika kq tenang aja...emng terlihat kurang ya erumikanya?ntar deh ditambahin. Aksi apaan ya?#ditendang reader

Levi Rivaille: iye Erwin jeaolus lihat Mikasa mesra ma Rivaille. Ini udah updete.

Terimakasih lagi atas reviewnya dan semua pihak yang mendukung fic ini. Saya sunguh tersanjung, ternyata ada yang suka dengan fic ini, sekali lagi terimakasih. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya seperti biasa, jika ada yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik untuk fic ini, silahkan isi dikotak review dibawah ini.

Salam,

Meow ~.~


	7. Chapter 7

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Story by Shin2054

Erwin Smith and Mikasa Ackerman

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, AU

.

Shin2054 presents

.

Kau kembali,

Dan aku tak akan tertipu lagi...

.

.

Mempersembahkan

.

.

Be Mine

.

Bagian 6/7

.

Mematung Erwin disudut jendela, pandangannya terkunci pada tumpukan salju diluar sana semuanya nampak putih dan dingin, sama halnya dengan dirinya saat ini. Disudut jendela pandanganya kembali ke arah ranjang tempat tidur. Perasan sepi menerjang lubuk hatinya, perlahan dengan pasti dia beranjak mengambil tempat ditepi ranjang.

Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan tempat disisi ranjangnya kosong, tak ada lagi pujian cinta yang ia bisikan kepada malaikat pemilik hatinya layaknya dongeng pengantar tidur. Tak ada lagi kehangatan yang mampu membuatnya terlelap, tak ada lagi keberisikan yang mengawali paginya, dan yang lebih membuatnya terluka tak ada lagi gadis cantik menyebalkan malaikat cintanya.

Mikasa Ackerman.

Membelai lembut sisi itu Erwin kembali lagi membayangkan bagaimana jika tak ada Mikasa disisinya. Tiga bulan tak bersamanya saja membuatnya hampir mati menahan luapan rindu, apalagi benar-benar tak ditakdirkan bersama. Bisa-bisa dia mati sekarat saat ini juga.

Tersenyum kecut saat dia kembali teringat tentang takdir. Baginya takdir tak pernah berpihak padanya. Sebagai seorang yang sempurna lahiriah Erwin sama sekali tak kekurangan apapun. Kecuali perasaan cinta yang tak pernah dia kecup dalam hidupnya dulu.

Takdir mempermainkanya! Sekeras apapun dia berusaha mencintai, sejauh itu pula ia justru melukai dirinya. Dia hanya ingin seperti manusia diluar sana, ia ingin jatuh cinta. Merasakan debaran-debaran yang memabukan, perasaan rela berkorban dan memberi tanpa meminta lebih.

Kini perasaan itu tumbuh dihatinya, dia jatuh cinta. Dia merasakan cinta, cinta pada seorang gadis yang tak boleh di cintainya. Gadis yang di cintai sahabatnya.

_Rivaille_.

Erwin tahu seberapa besar cinta Rivaille pada Mikasa, dia tak bisa menutup mata terlalu lama. Melihat mereka yang selalu akrab dan terlihat nyaman satu sama lain membuatnya semakin mundur dan mengubur cinta yang baru saja tumbuh dihatinya.

Erwin tahu berapa lama Rivaille menunggu Mikasa. Bertahun-tahun menanti kedatangan Mikasa, Rivaille sama sekali tak tergoda dengan gadis manapun. Erwin melihat itu, saat gadis itu datang dan mampu merubah Sahabatnya menjadi lebih baik.

Untuk kesetiaan Erwin tak meragukan Rivaille, novelis itu percaya jika Rivaille tak akan menyakiti Mikasa, sama halnya dia percaya dengan Mike yang tak akan melukai Hanji. Mengingat kedua wanita itu membuat batin Erwin terluka. Erwin mengaku jika dia sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menikahi Hanji.

Erwin menikahi Hanji karena dia yakin jika dia mencintai Hanji sepenuh hati. Ternyata dia salah, ini bukan perasaan cinta, melainkan perasaan ingin melindungi dan menjaga sahabat layaknya saudara yang tak dia miliki. Perasaan yang sama yang dia berikan pada Rivaille dan Mike sahabatnya.

Erwin telah mencoba mencintai Hanji namun hal itu justru membuat hubungan mereka rengang. Pihak ketigapun tak luput dari pernikahan mereka, Erwin sadar dia tak bisa mengikat Hanji terlalu lama dalam kebahagian semu dari sebuah pernikahan.

Erwin tersenyum kala Mike datang padanya, menawarkan cinta kasih tulus yang tak bisa diberikan dia untuk istrinya. Sakit pasti ada, merasa dikhianati oleh sahabatnya. Namun itu bukan pilihan hidupnya, merelakan adalah pilihan, dan membuat Hanji tersenyum bahagia adalah tujuannya. Walaupun mereka bercerai posisi Hanji dihatinya masih sama, Hanji adalah sahabat dan juga sosok adik yang tak pernah dimiliki. Hanji tak tergantikan.

Namun apakah dia akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Mikasanya? Merelakan gadis itu untuk sahabatanya, hal yang sama yang dia lakukan untuk Hanji. Merelakan dan diam-diam terluka sendiri.

Itu tak mungkin. sakit itu terlalu lebih dari yang ia alami saat membiarkan Hanji bersama Mike. Ini lebih dari sekedar merana dan juga..

_Mati.._

Erwin tahu dan dia harus merelakan itu, apalagi didepan matanya saat sang sahabat Rivaille terang-terangan melamar Mikasa dihadapan banyak orang. Hal yang tak bisa dilakukan Rivaille sebelumnya.

"_Menikah denganku Mikasa.."_

Detik itu juga dunia Erwin segera berhenti ketika gadis yang dia cintai mengangukan kepalanya dan disambut dengan pelukan mesra sang sahabat.

Rasanya lebih sakit dari yang kau bayangkan. Saat itu juga Erwin langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

Kini hampir satu bulan peristiwa itu telah berlalu, namun sekali lagi bayang-bayang Mikasa tak bisa lenyap begitu saja. Mikasa mencintainya itulah sumber penghidupan yang membuat Erwin bertahan selama ini. Mengenakan mantel hitamnya pria itu melangkah pergi. Dia tahu harus kemana saat rindu yang mendalam ini dapat tertuntaskan.

Mengiring mobilnya kesebuah flat kecil dipingkiran kota Erwin kembali memarkir mobilnya. Di depannya adalah banguan yang ditinggali Mikasanya. Tempat itu dilantai dua flat nomer dua puluh tiga tempat Mikasa tingal persisi disebarang jalan, bahkan Erwin mampu melihat aktivitas didalam flat kecil itu dari seberang sini.

Tersenyum saat bayang-bayang Mikasa menari-nari didepannya. Dilihatnya Mikasa yang baru saja selesai mandi, rambutnya masih basah. Didepan gadisnya berada terdapat pemuda yang sedang mencoba menyuapi Mikasanya dengan makanan yang baru saja dibuat oleh pemuda itu.

_Tch membuatku cemburu saja!_

Waktu berjalan dengan cepatnya tepat pukul sebelas malam lampu di flat Mikasa sudah padam, tanda penghuni flat itu tertidur. Pemuda itu juga sudah pulang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Merasa sudah puas melihat keberadaan sang pujaan hati Erwin memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke apertemannya.

Inilah yang dilakukan Erwin selama tiga bulan belakangan ini. Seperti penguntit dia tak peduli. Tak apa jika dia tak bisa memeluk Mikasanya saat ini, tak apa jika dia tak bisa mencium gadis itu saat ini. yang pasti dia percaya jika gadis bermarga Ackermen ini kelak akan berganti nama menjadi Smith. Ya Mikasa Smith membayangkan itu membuat pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai pria penuh strategi ini tersenyum.

Menyalakan mesin mobil Erwin bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. Heran ketika seseorang pemuda yang cukup dikenalnya sedang berdiri tepat didepan mobilnya. Pemuda itu menatapnya. Membuka pintu mobilnya Erwin beranjak menyusul sang pelaku.

"Kau ada waktu? Aku ada perlu dengamu!" ujar pemuda itu sambil merapatkan jaket tebal mahalnya. Mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang Erwin membawa mobilnya mengikuti mobil mewah didepannya.

Berada disebuah kedai kopi 24 jam sekarang mereka berada. Sang pemuda menatap Erwin tajam seakan menilai pria yang ada didepannya. Sementara Erwin dia masih sibuk menyesap kopi pesanannya.

"Kau! Apa hubungamu dengan saudariku?" tanya pemuda itu. Didepannya Erwin masih menyesap kopi pesanannya lagi menghiraukan pemuda royal yang mangut-mangut membenci tindakanya yang lebih mirip dengan penguntit.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanyanya tak jauh tajam dari sang pemuda.

Mengeram jengkel pemuda itu memincingkan mata tak suka. "Jelas dia saudariku!" pekiknya menjelaskan status yang ada pada dirinya.

"Eren. Eren Jaeger pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertama Mikasa."

"Ehh?" Eren nampak terkejut.

"Kau!" tunjuk Eren persisi didepan Erwin. Meneguk cairan hitam miliknya kembali lagi Erwin menatap Eren tajam.

"Maksudmu saudara yang kau paksa meninggalkan rumah dan ingin kau nikahi?" tanya Erwin mencemoh.

"Kau!"

"Atau kau dan Mikasa hanya saudara adopsi atau kau hampir membunuh ibumu dengan sikap kekanakanmu?"

Megebrak meja Eren tak terima. "Kau tak mengenalnya!"

Erwin terdiam, matanya memandang Eren dalam. "Asal kau tahu aku lebih mengetahuinya dari siapapun didunia ini."

Mengeram jengkel Eren menarik kemeja pria yang ada didepannya.

"Jadi aku tak usah pura-pura bodoh lagi? kau pria bajingan itu kan!" tuduhnya pada Erwin. "Kau pria yang telah membuat Mikasa menangis lagi! Kau pria yang telah membuat Mikasa jatuh cinta dan membuat Mikasa merana!" pekiknya persisi dihadapan Erwin.

Meninju wajah mulus Erwin keras, Eren merasa puas. Kekesalanya sekarang sudah mereda. Paling tidak inilah yang dapat dilakukan dia untuk saudarinya.

Menunduk lemas Eren mulai kembali tersadar dari emosinya. Mengambil nafas lelah Eren mulai mendinginkan otaknya. "Jika kau masih mencintainya, kenapa kau meninggalkannya?"

Erwin terdiam cukup lama tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Eren didepannya. Eren tahu betul pria seperti apa Erwin itu. Dia tak mungkin mencampakan Mikasa begitu saja.

"Karena aku ingin mendapatkan cinta darinya. Aku hanya ingin dia sadar jika dia hanya mencintaiku tak ada yang lain." Perkataan Erwin membuat Eren semakin bertanya-tanya. Inikah sikap pria dewasa? Sunguh kekanakan!

"Bodoh!"

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

Bahkan daun-daun yang berguguran tak mampu menangalkan perasaan ini.

.

.

.

Aku jatuh cinta

.

.

Bersambung ...

Sudah berapa lama aku mengabaikan fic ini satu bulan?Kurasa lebih dari itu. Maaf atas keterlambatan update nya, maklum lagi suka eksis di fic baru :D

Terimakasih kepada:

Hatsune Cherry, Lightmaycry, Kumaida Chiyu, Yamazaki Koharu.

**Chapter terakhir wordnya lebih banyak dari chapter ini, karena pasti banyak hal yang akan dijelaskan?** Chap terakhir akan lebih panjang dari chap-chap yang lain kq santai aja, mungkin chap selingan ini mampu sedikit menjelaskan tentang Erwin**. Membuat dua ending?** Bisa dipertimbangkan. **Bakal milih siapa Mikasanya? Rivaille atauErwin?** Karena ini fic erumika jadi udah kejawabkn pertanyannya:D. **Erwin dan Rivaille sama keren.** Bener banget jadi pusing sendiri milihnya. **RIVAMIKA!** Yang sabar ya, pasti berakhir bahagia kok.

Terimakasih lagi atas review dan semua pihak yang mendukung fic ini. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya seperti biasa, jika ada yang mau memberikan saran dan kritik untuk fic ini, silahkan isi dikotak review dibawah ini.

Salam,

Meow ~.~


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Pairing : Mikasa Ackerman and Erwin Smith

Nikmati cerita apa adanya!

Terimakasih sebelumnya untuk Kumada Chiyu yang udah ingetin updete fic ini. Have fun...

* * *

><p>Be Mine<p>

Bagian 7

Duduk bersandar pada sofa empuk ruang keluarga, Mikasa terdiam. Pikirnya jauh melayang kembali ke peristiwa beberapa jam lalu, ketika saudaranya, Eren, mendesaknya. Persisnya, lebih memperjelas hubungannya dengan Erwin yang telah berlalu. Bahkan sebelum Eren pulang, dia sempat mencurahkan rasa kekecewaannya pada Mikasa.

"Jika kau terus begini, banyak pihak yang akan terluka Mika. Baik kau, Rivaille-san, maupun Erwin." Eren berkata lembut, menyakinkan Mikasa jika pilihannya itu tidak bijaksana.

"Erwin sama sekali tak ada kaitanya dengan ini." dengus Mikasa sebal, ada rasa sesak saat nama Erwin terucap dari bibirnya.

Eren tersenyum, memeluk saudaranya erat, dia membisikan sesuatu pada Mikasa. Yang membuat mata Mikasa membulat. Mengecup pipi Mikasa sekilas, Eren beranjak pergi. "Pikirkan baik-baik Mika. Aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu." Akhirnya sambil menutup pintu flat mini Mikasa.

Mengambil remote tv Mikasa menekan tombol power, dia beranjak dari sofa dan mulai mematikan lampu di flat kecilnya. Menuju kearah jendela, Mikasa membuka sedikit tirai merah marunnya. Kali ini Mikasa hanya ingin memastikan, jika apa yang dikatakan saudaranya itu benar.

Mengintip keluar, Mikasa melihatnya. Seorang pria yang sedang bersandar dimobil. Mikasa tak bisa berbohong jika dia masih saja berdebar setiap kali wajah pria itu selalu terbayang di pelupuk matanya. Menyeka air mata yang meleleh, Mikasa kembali lagi melihat pria itu.

Pria itu masih terlihat sama dimata Mikasa, masih nampak tampan dan mempesona. Rambut pirangnya disisir rapi dan juga licin, seperti pertama kali Mikasa mengenal pria itu. Wajahnya masih tetap bersih tanpa kumis maupun jengot, hal yang selalu di haramkan pria itu tumbuh diwajah mulusnya. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari pria itu. Badannya terlihat lebih kurus dari biasanya, ada lingkar hitam dibawah mata indahnya, menunjukan jika pria itu tak baik-baik saja.

"_Dia menunggumu Mikasa. Erwin mencintaimu. Dan dia ingin kau benar-benar membalas cintainya, ku harap kau cepat menyadari perasaanmu Mika."_

Mengingat itu, entah mengapa ada rasa ketidak percayaan dihati Mikasa. Apa benar selama ini Erwin mencintainya? Apa benar selama ini pria itu menunggu Mikasa untuk memastikan jika perasaan Mikasa hanya untuknya? Apakah benar jika rasa sakit akan perpisahan mereka tak hanya rasakan Mikasa? Lalu jika itu benar, mengapa selama ini Erwin sama sekali tak pernah mengatakannya pada Mikasa?

Bahkan Mikasa meragukan jika cinta tumbuh di hati pria yang pernah beristri itu.

Memutar kembali kenangan yang mereka lalui, Mikasa mencoba lagi mengingat. Wajahnya memucat ketika dia menemukan sedikit petunjuk dari masalah ini. Dari dulu, sejak mereka bersama, setiap kali Erwin mengucapkan kata cinta padanya, Mikasa hanya terkikik geli, mengangap semua perkataan Erwin hanya bualan semata. Menutup mata jika kata-kata itu sebenarnya terucap penuh ketulusan. Mengabaikannya dan hanya mengangap sebatas guyonan tak bermutu dari Erwin.

Menjatuhkan diri, Mikasa terisak. Memaki kebodohan yang selama ini dia lakukan. Kenapa selama ini dia tak pernah jujur pada hatinya. Menyeka air matanya, Mikasa meruntuti segala ketakutan dalam dirinya untuk menerima Erwin. Dia hanya belum siap jika Erwin mencampakkannya. Dia hanya belum siap jika Erwin meninggalkannya, dan bersama wanita lain yang bukan dia.

"Bodoh.."

* * *

><p>"Bodoh! Menyiksa dirimu lagi Mikasa?"<p>

Ujar Sasha sambil terus memasukan kripik kentang kedalam mulutnya. Wanita yang dinikahi Connie Springer awal musim semi lalu itu kemudian mengambil duduk disisi sofa merah maron Mikasa, Sasha mendesak lelah.

Tak perlu banyak omong untuk mengetahui perasaan Mikasa saat ini. Hanya dengan melihat gelagatnya saja, Sasha bisa tahu jika kawannya itu sedang dilanda kebimbangan yang cukup besar.

Hal yang mudah bagi Sasha melihat hal itu. Bersahabat dengan Mikasa hampir puluhan tahun mampu membuat nyonya Springer ini paham betul segala gerak-gerik mencurigakan Mikasa. Ini sama seperti waktu Mikasa baru saja putus dengan Eren beberapa tahun silam. Ketika itu Mikasa mengambil banyak kerja paruh waktu, tanpa istirahat dan juga makan. Menyiksa tubuhnya hingga berakhir dirumah sakit.

Kesalahan bodoh yang diulanginya sekarang ini! Mengambil beberapa proyek, mengabaikan waktu istirahat dan melupakan waktu makan. Jika ada waktu luang pasti dilakukan Mikasa untuk memukul samsak tinju yang sering diabaikannya. Hadiah dari sang kakak, Eren.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _baka_!" ujar Mikasa sengit, sama sekali tak berminat bertele-tele dengan temanya itu. Membenahi lilitan kain ditanganya, kembali lagi Mikasa memukul samsak tinju yang bergerak senada dengan arah pukul gadis itu. Mengabaikan Sasha yang mulai mengoceh.

"Aku disuruh Eren kesini. Memastikan jika kau memakan habis sarapanmu dan juga bertugas membuang samsak itu-" tunjuk Sasha kearah samsak tinju yang tergantung apik disamping dapur Mikasa. "Kau tahu, aku hampir melahap dua kantung kripik kentang sekaligus saat mendengar kebawelan Eren. _Please_ Mikasa! jangan menyiksa dirimu!" Sasha hampir memekik kesal.

Mengambil handuk yang ada diatas sofa, Mikasa beranjak duduk disamping Sasha. Memandang Sasha malas, Mikasa mengambil air mineral di atas meja yang persis berhadapan dengan sofa yang didudukinya.

"Apa ini tujuanmu kesini? Merecokiku?" kata Mikasa malas sambil meneguk air rakus.

"Ah kau selalu buruk sangka padaku Mikasa. Kurasa kripik kentang baik untuk menjaga pikiranmu tetap sehat." Kikik Sasha diakhir, tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Mikasa untuknya, karena lelucon garing-nya itu.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak." Ujar Sasha santai, melahap kripik kentangnya Sasha tersenyum kearah Mikasa. "Cobalah! Ini tidak terlalu buruk, paling tidak ini baik untuk perut berotot mu." Sasha menyindir hobi sahabatnya itu dalam membentuk otot perutnya, yang menurut Sasha hanya layak dimiliki kaum lelaki.

Mikasa mendengus benci. Melipat tanganya, gadis itu kembali menatap Sasha. Sebenarnya Mikasa sudah amat mengenal sifat dari teman kecilnya itu. Sasha tak peka! Menarik nafas sabar, kembali lagi Mikasa memandang Sasha bosan, mencoba mencari tahu sumber kebahagian dari wanita tersebut.

"Kau tak akan tahu Blouse."

"Hai, aku bukan Blouse lagi! Kau lupa? Sekarang aku Springer!" Sasha tak terima, menyemburkan remahan kripik kentang dari mulutnya.

"Tch, bisakah kau lebih sopan lagi nyonya Springer! Kau mengotori sofa kesayanganku, hadiah dari kakakku!" Mikasa kesal, sofa kesayangannya menjadi korban sembur Sasha yang tak bertanggung jawab.

"Ups sori."

"Errrr..Mikasa."

"Hn.." jawab Mikasa malas-malasan.

"Apa yang terjadi Mikasa? Kau lupa bercerita padaku?" tanya Sasha nada bicaranya berubah serius. Menyingkirkan kripik kentang dari pangkuannya, dia menatap sahabatnya itu dalam.

"Memang ada yang salah denganku?"

"Entahlah! Mungkin jika kau cerita padaku, aku bisa tahu." kata Sasha penuh semangat. Mendekatkan diri ke sisi Mikasa, dan mulai mempertajam telinganya. Berharap Mikasa mau sedikit saja membagi keresahan dalam hatinya.

Menyeringai mengejek Mikasa berdiri, berjalan menuju kearah kamar mandi, dia melongos dari pertanyaan Sasha yang tidak ingin dijawabnya.

Mendengus sebal Sasha mengambil kripik kentangnya. "Awas saja, jika dia minta tolong nanti."

* * *

><p>"Tolong! Jangan ingatkan aku pernah memakai gaun mengerikan itu lagi. Ini benar-benar bukan lelucon Rivaille! " hampir saja Mikasa mendengus sebal.<p>

Mana mungkin Mikasa tak sebal jika dia harus mengingat kembali pertemuan yang sudah diatur oleh tunangannya beberapa waktu yang. Setelah lamaran konyol yang dilayangkan Rivaille padanya, secara baik-baik Mikasa diminta menemui beberapa kawan karibnya yang dianggap tunangannya itu sebagai keluarga setelah proses lamaran kemarin.

Mengerutkan kening kuat-kuat kala Hanji Zoe, sahabat sekaligus orang yang diperkenalkan Rivaille sebagai kakak tercintanya, mau repot-repot membawakan gaun merah yang menjadikan penampilan Mikasa layaknya seorang wanita sungguhan. Bukan masalah gaunnya, hanya saja selama pesta, setiap mata yang melihatnya mengagumi penampilan Mikasa yang begitu mempesona. Memalukan bagi Mikasa jika teman-teman Rivaille yang diundang adalah teman-teman satu tempat kerja dengannya, atau lebih tepatnya seniornya sendiri.

"Jadi sudah siap menjadi istriku?" mengalihkan pembicaraan, Rivaille bertanya, seringai terukir dari pria yang terkenal memiliki temperamental yang buruk ini.

Menatap Rivaille sekilas, Mikasa mendengus. "Menurutmu?"

"Oi oi..Kita tak lagi main tebak-tebakan bukan? Kurasa kita terlalu tua untuk itu." ujar Rivaille sambil melirik Mikasa sekilas. Berkonsentrasi pada kemudi mobilnya, pria yang kini akan melepas masa lajangnya itu tersenyum, tak menyangka jika gadis yang diimpikannya selama ini akan menjadi istrinya kelak. Walaupun harus menunggu belasan tahun, namun semua pengorbanannya selama ini sungguh tak mengecewakan baginya.

"Itu tak lucu Rivaille! Mengalihkan pembicaraan eh?"jawab Mikasa kesal.

"Oi oi, apa kau sedang marah Mikasa? Tampangmu itu sungguh menakutkan." Kata Rivaille sembari meremas tangan Mikasa menenangkan, yang mampu membuat Mikasa sedikit tersentak.

Menarik nafas tenang, Mikasa mencoba menarik sudut bibirnya. Ada perasaan berdosa yang amat besar baginya saat ini. Seakan-akan dia sedang memakai topeng di wajahnya saat bersama Rivaille. Yang Mikasa rasakan, tak ada secuil perasaan cinta yang dulu dia rasakan pada pria yang ada di sampingnya itu. Rasa itu telah menghilang, digantikan rasa kagum dan hormat. Tak lebih.

Lalu pertanyaan besar muncul. Apakah dia mampu mencampakkan Rivaille begitu saja, dan kembali pada pria yang dia cintai? Apakah mampu dia membatalkan pernikahan mereka yang akan dia adakan sebentar lagi? Dan yang lebih penting, apakah dia siap untuk melihat Rivaille kecewa? Itu amat sulit bagi Mikasa. Dia begitu berhutang banyak pada pria itu.

Meremas tangan Mikasa, Rivaille menggenggam tangan kekasihnya lembut. "Dari dulu aku ingin melakukan ini. Bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan."

"Dari mana saja kau selama ini? Baru sadar jika ini menyenangkan eh?" jawab Mikasa yang di ikuti tawa Rivaille. Bukankah sangat jarang mendengar tawa merdu ini. Apalagi sang pemilik tawa yang sangat-sangat jarang mengumbar senyum ini, sama sekali tak pernah terlihat tertawa sebebas ini.

Rivaille Tersentak, kala dia melihat kilau di obsidian Mikasa yang meredup. "Hei, kau menangis?" tanya Rivaille menepikan mobilnya. Membawa wajah Mikasa ke hadapannya, dia menghapus butiran air mata di wajah sang kekasih.

"Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku menyakitimu? "

Tak ada jawaban.

"Jangan menangis Mika. Aku berjanji, aku akan membahagiakan mu. Tak ku ijinkan air mata kesedihan membasahi pipimu lagi." janji Rivaille, di ciumnya bibir kekasihnya itu lembut namun penuh kasih.

Mikasa malah terisak. Dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rasa bersalah masuk ke dalam hatinya, dia tak mampu menyakiti hati Rivaille lagi. Menghapus air matanya, Mikasa menatap Rivaille. "Aku tak apa. Aku hanya tak tahu jika kau bisa seromantis ini Rivaille. Ayo! Bukankah Hanji-san telah menunggu."

Tergeletak, Rivaille mendengar jawaban dari Mikasa, melepas dekapannya pria yang berprofesi sebagai sutradara itu terkikik. "Kau membuatku panik." Tersenyum kearah Mikasa, Rivaille melanjutkan ."Jadi, kau tak sabar mencoba baju pengantin kita eh?"

"Kau benar." angguk Mikasa.

Mobil itu pun melaju kembali, menembus keramaian kota, menuju ketempat dimana Hanji Zoe menunggu, membantu Mikasa merancang wadding dress-nya. Sesuatu yang akan dilakukan sekali seumur hidup dengan tunangan yang ada disampingnya. Menggenggam tangan Rivaille erat, dia berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar pria yang akan menjadi suaminya ini bahagia. Walaupun dia harus menerima melepaskan cintanya.

_Erwin _

* * *

><p>"Erwin lagi? Sampai kapan kau bisa berhenti menyebut namanya didepanku Eren!"<p>

Mengangkat tanganya menyerah, Eren kembali berujar. "Oke-oke, jadi kapan kalian menikah?"

Mendengus sebal Mikasa menuangkan kopi ke gelas Eren. Pandanganya masih tak suka jika kakaknya itu mengungkit lagi teman ranjangnya itu. "Satu bulan lagi."

Eren mengerutkan alisnya, merasa pernikahan adiknya itu terlalu terburu-buru. "Apakah tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Apakah Rivaille-san telah menghamili mu? Kau terkesan menutupi sesuatu Mika!" Eren mangut-mangut tak jelas, memikirkan spekulasi ngawur yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"Bodoh! Rivaille tak seceroboh itu!"

"Jadi kalian pernah melakukan itu!" tanya Eren meneliti.

Duduk tenang didepan Eren, Mikasa tak memperdulikan sama sekali saudaranya yang sedang mencak-mencak tak terima. Membuka topik baru, Mikasa mencoba mengabaikan tingkah laku Eren yang mulai kekanak-kanakan. "Jadi apakah ayah siap menjadi waliku?"

Memandang Mikasa sok marah, Eren mengerutkan keningnya. "Pertanyaan yang benar adalah, apakah aku siap melepasmu Mika!" Eren mendengus, mengunyah roti bakar menteganya cepat-cepat. "Itu terlalu cepat? Bahkan kau dan dia belum meminta restu padaku." lanjut Eren cepat, yang di tanggapi dengan dengusan sebal Mikasa.

"Jangan kekanakan Eren! Dia sudah meminta restu padamu beberapa kali, dan kau!" tunjuk Mikasa tepat didepan hidung kakaknya. "Selalu saja mengabaikannya."

Menaikkan bahu tak peduli, Eren menjauhkan telunjuk Mikasa dari Hidungnya. Eren bersandar, sementara tangannya memegang cangkir kopi yang ogah-ogahan diminumnya.

"Maaf-maaf saja Mikasa. Restu ku sudahku berikan pada orang lain."

"Kekanakan!" tegas Mikasa menyilangkan tangannya tak terima. "Bukankah kau bilang akan merestui dan mengikhlaskan ku jika aku menikah kelak. Kau tak konsiten Eren!"

"Tch. Memang benar, tapi ini berbeda ceritanya sekarang! Kau bukanya menikah dan hidup bahagia Mika! Kau justru masuk dalam penderitaan yang kau ciptakan sendiri."

"Alasan! Kenapa tak bilang saja, kalau kau cemburu. Bereskan! Bukankah kau sudah kenal Rivaille lama, kau juga sudah tahukan tabiat tunanganku itu seperti apa! Jadi mana bisa Rivaille menyakitiku dalam penderitaan sebuah pernikahan?" tuding Mikasa tak terima.

"Jangan sok bodoh Nona! Yang ku maksud itu bukan Rivaille. Tapi Kau BAKA!" menyesap Kopinya pelan Eren menatap Mikasa malas. "Aku sih tak mempersalahkan Rivaille-san, aku yakin dia akan menjadi suami yang baik, tapi kau! Aku ragu. Aku kenal dirimu Mika sayang. Aku takut kau terkurung dalam kisah masa lalumu, dan menyalahkan semua pada dirimu sendiri dan BUUMM.." jeda.

"Seperti biasa kau akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri." Eren menatap Mikasa miris. "Aku takut kau jadi gila sayang."

"Tuan sok tahu. Jika itu hanya spekulasi mu saja, mending kau berikan restumu itu!" Mikasa mencoba untuk tenang, tak membiarkan otak-nya diliputi rasa panas yang akan berakhir pertikaian seperti biasanya. "Eren. Aku yakin dia pilihan yang tepat untukku."

Menghabiskan potongan terakhir rotinya tenang, Eren siap untuk berdiri. Mendekati sang adik, dikecupnya pipi saudarinya ringan. "Tenanglah Mikasa, masih ada banyak waktu untukmu berpikir. Aku yakin dalam satu bulan ini kau akan menemukan jawabanya. Jika sudah tiba waktunya, restuku tak akan kemana." Mengakhiri ucapannya, Eren bergegas pergi dari flat kecil Mikasa. Membiarkan Mikasa yang sudah terlanjur pusing dengan restu Eren.

* * *

><p>"Marah! Apa maksudmu?" pekik Mikasa tertahan. Kali ini yang kena omel gadis cantik ini, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kumpulan kru yang membantu Mikasa menggarap vidio klip terbaru dari salah satu penyanyi pendatang baru. "Kali ini aku bukan marah lagi, tapi MURKA!"<p>

"Maafkan kami, kami tak akan teledor lagi." ujar salah satu kru pasrah, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi kemurkaan dari sutradara muda ini. Bayangkan hanya gara-gara lupa untuk membuat salah satu artibut syuting, pengambilan gambar ini tertunda sampai satu minggu kedepan.

Mendesak sebal, Mikasa mengabaikan bawahannya itu. Beranjak pergi, membubarkan para karyawan lainya.

"Kopi?" tawar Rivaille tepat didepan Mikasa, menyodorkan kopi hangat ketangan gadisnya itu.

"Terimakasih."

"Berhenti berteriak seperti orang bodoh Ackerman! Atau mereka benar-benar tak akan pernah mendengarkanmu." Saran Rivaille yang di tanggapi seringai mengejek Mikasa.

"Hai, kau yang mengajarkan segala umpatan dan juga kata-kata yang tak lolos sensor itu kapten. Jika kau ingat itu!" balas Mikasa.

"Oi oi, benarkah? Kurasa kau terlalu cerdas dalam menyerap segala umpatan ku, Mikasa." Rivaille membukakan pintu studio untuk Mikasa. Berjalan sejajar dengan Rivaille, gadis itu terkikik geli mendengarkan segala elakan dari tunangannya itu.

"Kau bahkan belum tahu sehebat apa tunanganmu ini ketika mengecilkan mental seseorang." Rivaille mengingat segala kemampuan yang dimilikinya itu sangatlah menguntungkan. Apalagi dengan kemampuan itu, Rivaille dapat menghilangkan sedikit demi sedikit serangga yang selalu mendekati Mikasanya.

"Ahh, kalau yang satu itu aku pernah merasakannya."

"Benarkah? Aku tak mengingat jika aku pernah menindas mu?"

Mikasa berhenti, memandang tunangannya tajam. "Aku menghabiskan tahun pertamaku dengan segala cacian dan makian darimu! Kau tak ingat? Bahkan aku sampai tak tidur tiga hari gara-gara kau menyuruhku mengumpulkan bulu ayam tak jelas di ruang kerjamu!" Mikasa menekan kata terakhirnya. Mengingat kelakuan tunangannya yang tak masuk akal itu.

"Oi oi aku tak ingat itu."

"Pura-pura amnesia Rivaille? Aku benar-benar sudah hafal tabiat mu itu kapten!"

Tersenyum geli, Rivaille mengambil tangan Mikasa. Mengelus cincin emas yang ada di jari sang tunangannya, Rivaille menyeringai. "Jika kau tahu seberapa buruk diriku. Kenapa kau tetap nekat menikah denganku?"

Terdiam Mikasa tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Rivaille. Terlalu beresiko menjawab jujur pertanyaan tunangannya itu.

"Apa kau sebegitu mencintaiku Mikasa?"

Mikasa tertawa hambar, menghentikan tawanya, Mikasa menarik tanganya dari Rivaille. "Kau terlalu percaya diri tuan." Balas Mikasa yang langsung melongos pergi, meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih menyeringai mendengar jawaban kasar tunangannya.

"Dasar tsundere!"

Mengejar Mikasa yang sudah berjalan didepannya, Rivaille sedikit merasa cemas. Mungkin restu yang didapat dari kedua orang tua angkat Mikasa sudah didapatnya, namun restu dari Eren, kakak Mikasa masih saja belum ada. Bukanya tak mau mencoba berbicara dan meminta restu pada Eren, tapi setiap kali Rivillie datang dan ingin meminta restu, Eren selalu melongos dengan seribu seratus satu alasan, mulai dari banyak pekerjaan atau yang lebih parah lagi jika mereka berbicara, Eren selalu saja mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Mulai dari pembicaraan tentang film yang akan digarapnya kedepan, sampai menggosipkan beberapa sutradara yang terlibat scandal dengan artisnya.

Rivaille sadar jika Eren belum mampu menerima jika adik tercintanya, atau bisa dibilang mantan kekasihnya itu akan menikah dengan orang lain. Yang menjadi persoalan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara menyakinkan Eren agar merelakan Mikasa untuknya. Bahkan dalam kebuntuan, Rivaille berpikir jika Eren diam-diam ingin menjauhkannya dengan Mikasa. Suatu pikiran yang salah karena dari penuturan Mikasa, Eren sangat mendukung apapun kehendak sang adik jika adiknya itu bahagia.

Lalu apa yang salah dengan Eren? Apakah diam-diam Eren telah memberikan restunya pada pria lain? Pikiran itu segera ditepis jauh-jauh dari Rivaille. Mana mungkin? bahkan Eren sama sekali tak pernah bertatap muka dengan Erwin sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba bayangan Erwin Smith ada di benaknya. Hampir setelah pertunangan dadakan dirinya dan juga Mikasa, Erwin sama sekali tak pernah menunjukan diri. Bahkan menurut desas-desus yang didengarnya, pria pirang itu kini tengah menata hidupnya. Mencoba mewarisi kejayaan bisnis nenek buyutnya itu. Tersenyum kala saingan beratnya itu tak lagi mengangu hubungan asmaranya kembali.

Lalu apa yang salah dengan ini semua?

Bahkan Mikasa terlihat berbeda. Dia tak pernah menunjukan binar-binar cinta setiap melihatnya, hal yang dulu terlihat kala Rivaille bersamanya. Memikirkan itu, Rivaille ingin menutup mata dan hatinya, tak mungkin dan tak akan pernah dia melepas Mikasa lagi. Jika Mikasa tak mencintainya, Rivaille mampu dan mau membuat Mikasa jatuh cinta padanya lagi. Hal yang menurutnya mudah, karena Mikasa dulu sempat mencintainya.

Beranjak mendekati Mikasa yang berhenti ditengah jalan, Rivaille memandang cemas Mikasa. Menelusuri arah pandang tunangannya itu, obsidiannya langsung bertatapan sengit dengan manik biru langit milik Erwin Smith, pria yang baru saja dicurigai Rivaille sebagai salah satu pihak yang membuat Mikasa tak lagi mencintainya.

Memandang Erwin tajam kala pria yang berpakaian serba hitam itu baru saja keluar dari ruangan milik mantan istrinya Hanji Zoe.

"Hai Erwin lama tak jumpa." Rivaille berbasa-basi, tanganya menggenggam erat tangan Mikasa.

Melirik gengaman sejoli itu, Erwin menjawab santai. Tak menatap sedikitpun Mikasa yang menatap kosong kearahnya. "Hai Rivaille. Kau nampak lebih cerah." Ujar Erwin yang dibuat-buat seolah tak melihat Mikasa disana.

"Tentu, karena kami akan menikah." Ungkap Rivaille bangga. Yang hanya diikuti ungkapan selamat dari Erwin.

"Jadi kau akan datang?" tanya Rivaille sambil memberikan undangan pernikahan mereka kepada Erwin.

"Entahlah, jika aku diperbolehkan." Kikik Erwin diakhir kalimat. Yang dianggapnya sebagai guyonan.

"Tentu saja boleh. Baiklah kalau begitu, Kami pamit." Ujar Rivaille berlalu tanpa melepas gengaman tanganya dari Mikasa.

Satu hal lagi yang baru disadari Rivaille. Tatapan Mikasa pada Erwin yang mampu membuatnya terbakar. Mikasa masih mencintai Erwin, sahabat dan juga rival abadinya.

* * *

><p>Rivaille hampir saja menyeret Mikasa, jika tunangannya itu masih saja mendekam di dalam kamar pribadinya. Setelah pertemuanya dengan Erwin Smith siang tadi, keadaan Mikasa tak begitu baik. Dia diam dan terlihat melamun, tak memperdulikan Rivaille yang begitu banyak mencoba mencari perhatian darinya.<p>

"Mikasa. Aku masuk." Rivaille meminta ijin untuk memasuki kamar tunangannya.

Mikasa agak kacau, duduk dibawah ranjangnya dan menunduk. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan keadaan Rivaille disisinya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Rivaille, merasa perlu penjelasan.

Tak ada jawaban.

Mengelus lembut punggung Mikasa, Rivaille mencoba membujuk gadis itu. "Ada yang salah?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Mikasa, kuharap kau mau bicara."

Mikasa mulai beranjak, masih menunduk, tak mampu melihat sang tunangan yang setia disampingnya. "Maaf."

"Untuk apa? Kau tak ada salah denganku Mikasa."

"Aku tahu kau melihatnya Rivaille." Potong Mikasa, yang nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi.

"Apa?" Rivaille terus berpura-pura seakan tak ada yang terjadi.

"Erwin."

"Ada apa dengan Erwin?"

"Aku mencintai Erwin, Rivaille." Aku Mikasa, setengah berteriak. Air matanya kembali jatuh. Mencoba tenang Mikasa mencoba menjelaskan. "Maaf, maafkan aku Rivaille, aku benar-benar tak bisa mencintaimu. Hanya Erwin yang ada dihatiku. Aku memang bodoh. Maafkan aku.."

Rivaille tersenyum, menarik Mikasa di pelukkannya, dia membelai rambut Mikasa lembut. Rivaille tak begitu terkejut dengan pengakuan kekasihnya itu. Dia sudah menebaknya. Bahkan Rivaille sudah menunggu Mikasa untuk berkata jujur padanya.

"Tak apa Mika. Sungguh tak apa. Tak apa kau tidak mencintaiku, tak apa jika kau mencintainya, asal kau tak meninggalkan ku, dan masih mau menikah denganku. Itu lebih dari cukup sekarang. Aku yakin dengan berlalunya waktu kau bisa mencintaiku lagi. Aku percaya itu." Rivaille meyakinkan Mikasa.

"Maaf, maafkan aku."

* * *

><p>Membanting pintu apartemen mewahnya penuh emosi, Erwin Smith berdiri mematung. Perasaan yang sempat dicemooh dulu kini sekarang dialami olehnya. Patah hati, karena orang yang dicintainya akan menikah dengan sahabatnya sendiri.<p>

"Mikasa" mendesak lelah, Erwin mencoba meluapkan segala keresahan dalam hatinya. Tak mungkin. Itulah kata pertama yang meluncur dari bibir sensualnya. Tak mempercayai jika mereka begitu cepat memutuskan untuk menikah.

Memasuki kamar tidurnya, pria yang digadang-gadang sebagai pewaris kerajaan bisnis keluarganya itu melengkung frustasi. Melepaskan bajunya dan menuju kamar mandi, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke bawah kuncuran air dingin yang menusuk tulang. Membasahi kepala panasnya yang hampir- hampir saja meledak. Mencoba menenangkan diri, mencoba untuk menerima segala keputusan dari orang paling dicintainya itu.

Menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa segesit Rivaille untuk melamar Mikasa, atau mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu jika dia mencintainya. Menyalahkan diri karena menjalankan rencananya untuk meningalkan gadis itu dan membuat mereka terluka. Erwin yakin jika rencana yang dulu diyakininya mampu membuat Mikasa jatuh di pelukan-nya lagi, tak akan gagal. Rencana agung yang kini dikutuknya, karena berakhir bencana.

Merasa cukup berbasah-basahan dibawah guyuran shower dingin, Erwin mengambil handuk putih didekatnya, dan melilitkan dipinggang rampingnya. Mengabaikan segala tetesan air yang meluncur dari rambut pirangnya, dia berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria tiga puluhan itu. Membaringkan tubuh diranjang, Erwin memiringkan badannya, menyentuh tempat yang biasa ditempati Mikasa disana. Mengelus lembut, tatapannya penuh kesedihan. Sebuah doa terucap olehnya. Jika dia diberikan kesempatan lagi, pria itu tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan gadis itu lagi, dia akan meyakinkan Mikasa, jika dialah yang mampu membuat Mikasa bahagia.

* * *

><p>Erwin Smith akan selalu mendapatkan segala ambisinya, termasuk menaklukan gadis itu. Namun apa yang kini terjadi? Gadis yang jadi ambisinya, yang diam-diam menjadi cinta sejatinya kini berjalan menuju altar. Mengunakan gaun putih cantik dan berjanji sehidup semati bersama pria lain.<p>

Erwin Smith akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan ambisinya, namun kali ini apa yang dilakukan pria ini, jika gadis yang dicintainya ini sedang berciuman dengan lelaki yang baru saja dinikahinya.

Erwin Smith akan menaklukan wanita manapun yang di inginkannya, namun bagaimana dengan gadis yang dicintainya? Apakah hanya berdiam diri melihat gadis yang dicintainya kini didekap erat oleh pria lain.

Pertanyaanya sekarang adalah apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Pria itu hanya diam, melihat nanar kedua manusia yang sedang berbagi suka duka didepan sana. Berkumpul bersama orang terdekat mereka. Dan tersenyum bahagia, menyambut masa depan rumah tangga mereka.

Erwin Smith tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ketika wanita yang dia cintai telah menjadi istri dari sahabatnya.

Melangkah keluar dari hiruk piruh pesta pernikahan sahabatnya, Erwin Smith berjalan pulang. Tak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan olehnya.

Melangkah dan terus berjalan, hinga dia tak tahu berada dimana. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah berdoa untuk dua orang yang paling di cintainya agar hidup bahagia.

**FIN**

**Kusaranin lebih baik bikin dua ending:** ini sesuai keinginan dan review dari chap ini ya, kalau banyak yang minta ending satu lagi saya tidak keberatan :D. **Ceritanya super sekali: **Terimakasih:D **Kira2 fic ini akan berakhir RivaMika kan? Dan fic ini akan berganti pairing kan? Jangan sampai Mikasa berpindah hati lagi ke Erwin deh. Kasihan Mikasa Mohon tambahkan adegan dewasa RivaMika dong**. Udah kejawab ya dichap terakhir ini, walaupun sedikit maksa, semoga suka akhir yang seperti ini. untuk adegan dewasa, kurasa saya belum tega membuatnya# dilemparin sandal reader. **Kenapa gak Eremika aja? **Ntar deh bikin side story Eremika..hehehhe kalau ada yang penasaran sama kisah mereka :D. **Scene RivaMikanya terlalu banyak, Tambahin yang EruMikanya** err kalau itu g jamin deh, habis Rivamika uyuk jadi lupa deh kalau ini fic Erumika#ditendang reader. **Re-quest nih buatin Mikasa-Levi tentang perselingkuhan dong** oh bisa dibicarakan dibelakang layar. PM ya:D **ga tega mikasa ama erwin** ditega-tegain ya, :D.

Dan terakhir terimakasih semuanya atas dukunganya selama ini.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Berharap cerita ini berakhir?

Kurasa tidak...

* * *

><p>1<p>

* * *

><p>2<p>

* * *

><p>3<p>

* * *

><p>Pria itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu, keringatnya bercucuran, namun yang membuatnya nampak mengenaskan, dia terlihat ketakutan.<p>

Beranjak dari kasurnya, pria itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempat tidurnya. Mencari-cari secarik kertas yang mampu menjadi penyambung nyawanya. Mencari, dia bangun dari posisinya, menuju meja kecil di pojok ruangan, kemudia mencari di setiap sudut ruangan itu.

"Tak ada."

Berdebar, semoga saja kertas itu masih di simpan olehnya.

Membuka tempat sampah, kemudian berjongkok di ambilnya kertas yang ada di bawah tempat tidurnya. Membuka kembali surat undangan itu, dia tersenyum.

_Ini semua hanya mimpi._

Dia, Erwin Smith sedang tertawa bahagia, seakan-akan lupa tentang mimpi yang tadi hampir membunuhnya. Tertawa sekeras yang dia bisa, mencurahkan rasa lega yang hampir meledak di dalam hatinya. Dia belum terlambat. Dia masih bisa membawa Mikasa-nya kembali.

"Kau milikku!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime<p>

Pairing : Mikasa Ackerman and Erwin Smith

Nikmati cerita apa adanya!

* * *

><p><strong>Be Mine<strong>

~Bagian Akhir~

* * *

><p>Rasa percaya diri menyelimuti hatinya. Kali ini dia pasti bisa mendapatkan hati gadis yang dia cintai kembali. Tak akan sulit, melihat Mikasa juga masih memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.<p>

Langkahnya panjang-panjang menyusuri koridor kantor yang nampak lengah malam ini. Berterimakasihlah pada Mike, dia bisa mengetahui keberadaan Mikasa yang masih terdiam di kator menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya, sebelum mengambil cuti untuk melangsungkan pernikahan.

Jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang. Ada rasa gugup ketika pintu ruangan Mikasa sudah ada di depannya. Inilah kali pertama Erwin bertatap muka dengan Mikasa secara langsung. Setelah beberapa bulan ini dirinya menghilang.

Sebenarnya ada rasa takut, jika Mikasa menolak keberadaannya. Erwin tahu Mikasa pasti tak akan memaafkannya setelah dia dengan sengaja mencampakan-nya. Apalagi setelah melihat keadaan Mikasa yang tidak baik-baik saja sejak dia memutuskan untuk berpisah.

Andai Mikasa tahu jika bukan hanya gadis itu saja yang terluka saat perpisahan itu.

Mengunci pintu dari dalam, langkahnya pelan mendekati Mikasa. Erwin tersenyum ketika menemukan Mikasa yang tertidur lelap di atas meja.

Membuka jaketnya, Erwin menyelimuti Mikasa. Ada rasa hangat saat menemukan Mikasa tertidur lelap lagi di depannya. Rasa itu menyebar sampai membuatnya tak bisa menahan tanganya untuk menyapu lembut pipi mulus itu yang tengah terlelap.

Tersentak Mikasa terbangun.

Membulatkan matanya tak percaya ketika dilihatnya sosok pria pirang yang dia rindukan berada di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" Mikasa panik. Diliriknya ruangan yang dia tempati. Memastikan tak ada seseorang yang melihat mereka berdua.

Erwin tersenyum. Pria itu kemudian merapikan rambut Mikasa yang berantakan. "Tak ada. Hanya sekedar menyapamu." Senyumnya di akhir. Menggengam tangan Mikasa, Erwin membawa tangan itu ke bibirnya. Menciumnya penuh damba, kemudian memandang Mikasa yang membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Erwin.."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Menyentak tangannya dari Erwin, Mikasa membuang muka. "Jangan bercanda Erwin. Sadarlah aku calon istri sahabatmu.." Mikasa menekan kata terakhirnya. Menyakinkan Erwin bahwa tak ada harapan lagi untuknya, dan mereka bersama.

Erwin berdiri, kemudian duduk di samping Mikasa di sofa cokelat tua itu.

Memandang Mikasa dalam, Erwin mencoba menyakinkan gadis itu. "Ini belum terlambat Mikasa. Masih ada waktu untukmu berubah. Aku mencintaimu."

Mikasa memandang Erwin tak percaya. Ini pertama kali Mikasa mendengar pengakuan cinta Erwin secara serius. Jantungnya berdebar, bahagia namun terdengar salah di telinganya.

Ada rasa sesak yang teramat dalam ketika Mikasa mendengar pengakuan Erwin. Kenapa tak sedari dulu pria itu mengatakannya? Kenapa harus menunggu mereka terluka, baru pria itu kembali? Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Melepas genggaman tangan Erwin, Mikasa menunduk. "Ini teramat terlambat Erwin. Ini salah. Aku tak mau menyakiti Rivaille." Cicit Mikasa, seakan tak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau akan terluka dengan pernikahan ini Mika." Erwin kembali menangkup wajah Mikasa.

"Aku tak bisa." Mikasa putus asa.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Disusul suara yang tak asing bagi mereka. "Mikasa, kau di dalam?"

"Rivaille." Mikasa panik. "Ya..aku masih di sini!" Jawabnya ke arah pintu. Merasa panik, takut jika mereka kepergok bersama.

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?" Tanya Rivaille yang mencoba membuka pintu.

"Aku sedang ganti baju." Jawab Mikasa asal. Tangan meraka masih saling bertautan. Erwin hanya menatap Mikasa kosong.

Ingin rasanya Erwin menunjukan ini pada Rivaille. Mengatakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai. Namun kenyataannya itu tak bisa dia lakukan. Pria itu masih tak bisa membuat sahabat karibnya itu terluka.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di mobil."

Berdiri, gadis itu memijat kepalanya yang entah kenapa berdenyut menyakitkan. Mikasa merasa lega, saat mendengar derap langkah Rivaille menjauh. "Pergilah Erwin. Aku tak mau Rivaille menemukanmu disini."

Erwin menolak. Dia malah memeluk Mikasa kencang, mencoba menyakinkan perasanya pada gadis itu. "Tak mau, aku akan tetap seperti ini. biarkan saja dia tahu, jika kau mencintaiku."

"Jangan kekanakan Erwin. Tolong.." Pinta Mikasa memelas.

Butuh banyak waktu sebelum Erwin melepas keegoisannya. Erwin tak bisa melihat wajah Mikasa yang memelas seperti itu. Dia tak bisa melihat Mikasa tak berdaya. Memeluk Mikasa-nya, pria yang dikenal memiliki pengendalian diri yang cukup tinggi ini berujar. "Sebelum aku pergi, katakan jika kau juga mencintaiku, Mikasa."

"Erwin!" Mikasa memandang Erwin sedih. Dia tak bisa memungkiri perasaannya. Mikasa benar-benar mencintai pria itu. Memandang Manik biru langit itu, Mikasa tersadar. Dalam manik biru yang selalu ceria itu, terdapat rasa sedih akan kehilangan dirinya begitu dalam.

"Aku mencin-tai-mu, Erwin..."

Mereka berpandangan, tak mau melewatkan sedikitpun kesempatan, Erwin mencium bibir ranum itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Menciumnya rakus seolah-olah tak ada hari esok. Mengeratkan pelukannya, Erwin mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Mikasa. Membisikan kata cinta yang selama ini di tujukan pada gadis cantik itu.

Mengakhiri pelukannya, sesuai janjinya Erwin meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih tertunduk sedih.

"Maaf.." Bisik Mikasa parau. Tak rela jika hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja.

* * *

><p>"Erwin, jadilah pendamping ku di pernikahan besok!" Pinta Rivaille.<p>

Rivaille tahu jika permintaan ini akan menyakitkan bagi sahabatnya. Tapi Erwin harus belajar, jika Mikasa kini tak lagi sendiri. Erwin harus bisa melupakan perasaannya pada calon istri sahabatnya itu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Erwin masih terdiam, dan terus menyesap anggur merah mahalnya tenang, tak memperdulikan kicauan Rivaille yang sedari tadi di dekatnya. Tatapannya kosong, rasanya hampa di hatinya, ketika Rivaille kembali lagi mengungkit tentang pernikahan.

"Jika tak ada jawaban, berarti kau mengiyakan permintaanku." Kini Rivaille terlihat lebih lega. Berdiri dari kursinya, pria dengan profesi sutradara itu beranjak pergi.

"Aku mencintai Mikasa. Begitu pula dengannya." Aku Erwin.

Langkahnya berhenti. Kini Rivaille berbalik ke arah Erwin. Amarah merasuki diri pria itu.

"Aku tak bisa melepaskan dia untukmu, Rivaille." Lanjutnya yang mampu membuat Rivaille tertegun.

Mendekat ke arah Erwin yang berada di dekat jendela, Rivaille menghampirinya. Tangannya gatal untuk memukul pria kurang ajar yang menjadi sahabatnya itu. Beraninya pria pirang ini mengatakan itu begitu mudah, setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada gadisnya.

Sebuah tinju melayang ke arah pipi mulus Erwin. Pria itu tak membalas. Dia hanya bisa diam saat tangan Rivaille kembali meluncur ke arah tubuhnya lagi. Menghantam bagian vitalnya, yang mampu membuatnya terjungkil ke belakang.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ada di tubuhnya. Erwin menikmatinya, ini pantas di dapatkannya. Rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan penyesalan, dan juga sakit akibat kehilangan Mikasa. Rasa itu jauh-jauh lebih ringan dari apa yang dia dapatkan saat melihat Mikasa kecewa karenanya.

Puas dengan apa yang dia hadiahkan ke Erwin, Rivaille menatap tubuh tak berdaya Erwin jijik.

"Mikasa tak pantas mendapatkan pria menjijikan seperti mu, Erwin. Menjauh darinya." Ujar Rivaille angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

Tak terima ucapan dari Rivaille, sekuat tenaga Erwin bangkit. Di gapainya tubuh Rivaille. Ditahannya kaki sahabatnya itu.

"Tunggu..." pinta Erwin putus asa.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Pra wedding syndrome?"<p>

Kini Sasha berjalan ke arah Mikasa. Meletakan kopi di depan gadis itu, kemudian duduk tepat di samping Mikasa.

"Haruskah?" Mikasa menangapi, namun tatapan kosongnya masih saja terlihat.

"Aku dulu juga pernah mengalaminya saat detik-detik pernikahan ku dengan Connie. Jangan khawatir. Setiap orang yang akan menikah pasti akan mengalaminya. Percaya padaku." Ujar Sasha menenangkan. Merasa hebat telah melewati masa sulit itu.

"Itu terlihat mudah bagimu.." Kini Mikasa mengambil kopi yang di sodorkan Sasha padanya.

Posisi Mikasa masih sama. Dia duduk di atas sofa merah marum favoritnya, menghadap ke depan televisi yang menyala, dan melihatnya tak minat. Saat Sasha datang juga tak ada perubahan. Posisinya masih sama, yang berbeda hanya televisinya saja yang di matikan.

"Itu memang mudah. Apalagi saat itu Connie menyemangatiku. Dia bilang kalau aku wanita terindah dalam hidupnya." Ingat Sasha.

"Indah sekali.." Cemooh Mikasa.

"Memang." Jawab Sasha, kali ini tak terpengaruh dengan gaya bicara Mikasa yang cenderung mengejek. Membuka keripik kentang keduanya, Sasha kembali berbicara. Kali ini ada nada serius di setiap pertanyaannya.

"Kau seperti orang yang akan masuk ke dalam penjara dari pada seorang wanita yang ingin menikah Mikasa? Apa Rivaille-san tidak mencintaimu?"

Mikasa menatap Sasha. Dia tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari sofa favoritnya. Berjalan menuju kamarnya, Mikasa membalikkan badannya. "Bukan dia yang tidak mencintaiku Sasha. Tapi aku."

"Aku mencintai orang lain." Kata Mikasa enteng, lantas gadis itu menutup pintu kamarnya pelan.

Pengakuan Mikasa hampir membuat Sasha tak bergerak. Wanita yang baru saja mengandung anak pertamanya ini sedikit terkejut, bukan sedikit, tapi sangat-sangat terkejut, sampai-sampai tak bisa mengerakan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu, apa yang dia bilang? Mencintai orang lain? Siapa! Apa saja yang ku lewatkan!"

"Mikasa!" Sasha memekik tajam, memangil temannya itu untuk menuntut penjelasan darinya.

* * *

><p>"Siapa? Rivaille yang memukulmu?" Tawanya di akhir.<p>

Wanita nyentrik itu kemudian mendekat ke arah Erwin, dan pelan-pelan mengoleskan obat di lebam-lembam kebiruan di wajah mantan suaminya.

"Tak ku sangka Rivaille seagresif itu."

"Bukannya agresif. Dia hanya tak mau jika calon istrinya diambil orang." Kata Mike menangapi.

"Kau benar Mike. Mungkin pria bodoh ini terlalu putus asa, sampai dia tak punya pilihan lain selain meminta gadis yang dicintainya itu pada sahabatnya!" Sindir Hanji.

Erwin hanya diam, kemudian mengambil kantung es dan menaruhnya di atas kepalanya.

"Ayolah Erwin. Kau bisa mencari gadis lain selain Mikasa. Biarkan mereka hidup bahagia."

Erwin berdiri. Dibawa tubuhnya menjauh dari dua pasangan aneh itu. Menatap jendela, kemudian dia terluka. Rasa sesak itu datang lagi ketika Hanji membahas dua orang yang paling berharga di kehidupan Erwin.

"Tak semudah yang kau katakan Mike. Umpamakan jika dia Hanji bagimu, dan ada orang yang mengambilnya darimu. Apakah kau akan tetap diam?"

Mike tertegun. Pria itu kemudian menggengam tangan Hanji yang ada di sisinya. Menatap wanita itu dalam, pria itu tersenyum. "Tak akan aku biarkan orang lain mengambil Hanji disisiku." Kemudian dikecupnya bibir Hanji mesra.

"Begitu pula denganku..." Kata Erwin lirih. Menatap jauh ke luar jendela. Membayangkan hal terburuk di hidupnya tanpa kehadiran gadisnya.

* * *

><p>Dengan balutan gaun putih yang melilit tubuhnya, Mikasa tertegun. Di lihatnya tampilan tubuhnya di depan cermin besar di dalam ruangan itu. Gaunnya menjulang panjang, dengan renda-renda perak di bagian bawah dan juga atas gaunnya. Punggungnya terekspos jelas, memperlihatkan kulit putih bersihnya.<p>

Tak ada lagi Mikasa yang biasa terlihat cuek dan acuh. Mikasa kini telah disulap menjadi Mikasa yang mengagumkan siapa saja yang melihatnya. Itik buruk rupa sudah berubah menjadi angsa cantik yang memukau di hari pernikahannya.

Cantik.

Tak ada lagi kata yang bisa mengambarkan penampilan gadis oriental ini. Matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap bayangannya sendiri.

"Kau cantik Mikasa. Rivaille beruntung mendapatkanmu.." Puji Hanji, wanita ini memberikan buket bunga mawar merah kepada Mikasa.

"Terimakasih Hanji-san, kau sangat membantu." Ujar Mikasa.

"Kau gugup? Aku tahu perasaanmu.." kedip Hanji diakhir. Wanita nyentrik ini juga merubah total penampilannya di hari spesial sobatnya itu. Dengan gaun ungu muda selututnya, Hanji tampil menawan.

"Hai.." Sapa Rivaille, membuka pintu ruangan pengantin wanita perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh!" Pekik Hanji. "Kau tahu mempelai pria dilarang melihat calon istrinya sebelum pengucapan sumpah."

"Itu hanya tahayul Hanji." Bela Rivaille. "Toh Mikasa tak keberatan." Senyumnya ke arah Mikasa.

Mikasa hanya tersenyum menangapi.

"Apa yang membawamu kesini?" Tanya Hanji yang masih tak terima.

"Hanya ini." Ujar Rivaille sambil menyerahkan kamera kepada Hanji.

"Kau bisa membantuku mengambil gambar kami berdua." langkah Rivaille menuju ke arah Mikasa. Menatap Mikasa penuh dengan cinta, di bawanya mempelai wanitanya ke arah kursi.

"Kau bercanda Rivaille."

"Sudahlah ambil saja. Dan tak usah mengeluh!"

Rivaille menggengam tangan Mikasa, wajahnya cerah menatap ke arah kamera.

"Sudah siap? Aku akan mengambil foto terbaik untuk kalian." Senyum Hanji di akhir.

Setelah Hanji mengambil foto mereka. Rivaille menahan Mikasa agar tetap berada di sampingnya lebih lama.

Menatap Mikasa, Rivaille kemudian menggengam tangan Mikasa erat. "Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat, dan sangat mencintaimu? Lama bagiku menantikan hari spesial ini. Berada di sampingmu seperti ini, Mikasa."

"Rivaille..."

Rivaille membawa tangan Mikasa ke dadanya, kemudian menciumnya sekilas. "Aku mencintaimu Mikasa."

Mikasa diam, dia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

_Maaf._

"Hai Rivaille, cepat keluar! Acaranya akan dimulai baka!" Mike menyusul, menyeret Rivaille yang entah kenapa tak terima jika kegiatannya dengan Mikasa di ganggu.

"Pergilah.." bisik Mikasa mengusir, yang di akhiri senyuman Mikasa yang melihat Rivaille keluar dari ruangan itu.

Senyum itu menghilang, digantikan wajah kosongnya seperti biasa. Kurang dari tiga puluh menit lagi statusnya akan berubah. Dia akan menjadi istri dari orang yang dia hormati. Namun, ada perasaan sesak dihatinya kala mengingat orang yang akan menjadi suaminya kini bukanlah orang yang dia cintai.

Ingin pergi dari prosesi ini, namun rasa tanggung jawab, dan tak ingin orang yang dikasihinya kecewa menahan Mikasa tetap berdiri di sini. Ingin menangis, namun sekali lagi ini pilihan yang sudah diambil olehnya.

Tak ada yang perlu disesali, dan tak ada yang perlu di kecewakan. Yang harus dia lakukan sekarang adalah tetap tersenyum, dan berjalan seperti yang sudah direncanakan dari awal.

Erwin.

Namun sekali lagi pemilik nama itu selalu membuatnya ragu.

Dalam beberapa menit lagi, dia akan kehilangan pria itu. Dia tak akan bisa lagi mencintai pria itu. Rasa sakit tia-tiba menusuk hatinya kala dia memikirkan tak akan lagi bisa hidup dengan Erwin. Tak ada lagi guyonan yang berakhir dengan hukuman yang dia dapat bersama Erwin. Tak adal lagi syair-syair cinta pengantar tidurnya yang selalu di kumandangkan Erwin untuknya, dan tak akan ada lagi Erwin. Pria yang diam tapi pasti membawanya kembali untuk mencintai.

Tangisnya pecah. Dia tak akan bisa melupakan pria itu.

* * *

><p>Rivaille berjalan penuh percaya diri menuju ke altar. Langkahnya tegak dan pasti, membawa mimpi dan harapan baginya. Disampingnya pendamping pria Mike, Eld Jinn, dan Nanaba nampak turut bahagia. Agak sedikit kecewa, ketika menemukan Erwin tak berada di sampingnya sekarang.<p>

Rivaille terus tersenyum saat menyambut mempelai wanitanya yang berjalan di dampingi ayah adopsinya. Hatinya mengembang bahagia, saat detik-detik menyambut hari bahagianya kini di depan mata.

Menyambut tangan Mikasa dari sang ayah. Rivaille membawa Mikasa ke sisinya.

Sebelum mengumandangkan janji sehidup semati, Rivaille mencoba mencari sosok pria pirang penyebab kekalutan hatinya. Rivaille tersenyum, kala menemukan Erwin berada di deretan belakang kursi tamu undangan. Wajahnya masih lebam akibat pukulan Rivaille tempo hari.

Sedikit miris melihat penampilan Erwin yang terlihat berantakan saat ini. Pria itu kosong, tak berdaya seperti tak memiliki aura kehidupan di dalamnya. Seakan dalam tubuh gagah itu kebahagiannya lenyap.

Mengenaskan. Tapi inilah yang harus dia terima.

"Aku Rivaille Ackerman, menerimamu Mikasa Ackerman untuk saling memiliki dalam susah dan senang, ketika sehat dan sakit, kaya dan miskin, untuk saling mencintai. Aku terima.."

"Sekarang giliran anda Mikasa Ackerman. Tolong ikuti kata-kataku.." Perintah pendeta.

Suara itu menyadarkan Mikasa dalam lamunannya. Menutup mata, Mikasa mencoba untuk menyakinkan dirinya. Namun, sekali lagi bayang-bayang Erwin selalu ada di pelupuk matanya. Bahkan detik-detik pengucapan janji itu, Mikasa berharap Erwin akan membawanya pergi. Mencegahnya untuk membuat kesalahan yang mungkin akan menghancurkan hidupnya.

_Erwin._

_Erwin._

_Erwin._

Namun, itu hanya keinginannya semata. Ini sia-sia. Erwin tak akan pernah membawanya pergi.

"Aku Mikasa Ackerman, menerima Rivaille Ackerman untuk saling memi-liki dalam susah dan senang, keti-ka sehat dan sakit, ka-ya dan miskin, untuk saling men-ci-" Mikasa terbata. Ingatan tentang Erwin mulai berputar di kepalanya. Lelehan air mata pun tak bisa dia bendung.

"Mikasa, " Rivaille berguman.

Rivaille menarik nafas berat.

Yang ditakuti pria itu kini terjadi juga. Melihat Mikasa terluka seperti itu sungguh membuat Rivaille hancur. Apa yang harus Rivaille lakukan sekarang?

Menghapus air mata Mikasa. Pria itu tak bisa berbuat banyak, Rivaille tak bisa lagi menutup mata terlalu lama ketika orang yang paling di cintainya dan juga sahabatnya terpisah. Pria itu tak akan tega membiarkan orang yang di cintainya menderita atas pernikahan yang tak di inginkan.

"Pergilah..." Bisiknya.

"Rivaille." Mikasa tak semudah itu beranjak. Dia tak mau mengecewakan Rivaille, dia tak mau menyakiti pria itu.

"Jika kau tetap di sini. Aku yang akan terluka. Pergilah! Sebelum aku menyesali keputusanku. Pergi dari sini. Dia menunggumu..."

Mikasa memeluk Rivaille, mencium pipi pria itu sekilas, kemudian berlari menuju ke arah tamu undangan. Mencari sosok pirang klimis pujaan hatinya.

Para tamu undangan bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan dengan mempelai wanitanya. Kenapa dia meninggalkan altar sebelum upacaranya selesai.

Berurai air mata, Mikasa mencari sosok itu. Langkahnya berhenti kala suara yang di kenalnya memanggilnya.

"Mikasa, di sini. Erwin di sini.." Tunjuk Eren keluar gedung. Menunjuk ke arah taman di luar.

Berlari kencang ke luar ruangan. Mikasa mencari-cari sosok tinggi besar itu.

Disana. Di dekat air mancur, pria itu berdiri sambil menatap langit. Dipercepat langkah Mikasa. Digapai-nya tubuh tegap itu. Dan dipeluknya pujaan hatinya dari belakang.

"Aku mencarimu, baka!" Isak Mikasa.

Erwin hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Tak menyangka jika orang yang di cintainya itu pergi ke sisinya. "Mikasa ini benar-benar kau?"

"Siapa lagi coba kalau bukan aku. Kau berengsek Erwin, kenapa kau tak mengenali ku." Isak Mikasa lagi.

Kini di bawanya tubuh Mikasa ke depannya. Menangkup wajah kekasihnya, Erwin tak kuasa menahan kebahagiannya. Pria itu, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya menangis bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu Mikasa."

"Aku juga, Erwin."

Mencium bibir Mikasa. Erwin merasa di awang-awang.

Sementara mereka menikmati kebersamaan kembali. Dibelakang para tamu undangan berbondong-bondong menyaksikan sejarah baru percintaan. Ada yang terharu, ada yang memberikan semangat, dan ada beberapa orang yang menyuruh mereka untuk berciuman kembali. Termasuk pemuda bermanik coklat ini.

Eren, dia masih bertepuk tangan, dia turut gembira menyaksikan penyatuan dua sejoli ini. Dia amat bangga, ternyata pilihannya tepat. Erwin adalah pilihan terbaik untuk Mikasa.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau selalu menolakku." Ungkap Seseorang di belakangnya.

Eren hanya meringis menangapi. Pemuda itu kemudian menepuk pundak pria yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Relakan saja dia Rivaille-san, dan carilah cinta yang baru." Usulnya, yang di hadiahi pelototan yang sungguh tak mengenakan dari Rivaille.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

FIN?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Berhargakah foto itu untukmu?" Sindir Hanji pada teman karibnya. "Coba ku tahu kalau foto itu berharga, mungkin aku akan mengambil foto lebih banyak lagi, dan menjualnya padamu." Lirihnya diakhir mengoda Rivaille.<p>

Rivaille hanya tersenyum menangapi. Memasukan lagi foto itu ke dalam dompetnya, pria yang kini mencoba peruntungan menjadi produser ini hanya terdiam. Rivaille tak peduli apa kata dunia padanya. Yang pasti dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Sebuah foto pernikahan dengan gadis yang dia cintai.

Itu lebih dari cukup untuknya saat ini. Untuk masalah ketidak beruntungan mendapatkan Mikasa, itu masalah lain.

"Diamlah Hanji, dan pikirkan hubunganmu kelak dengan Mike. Kau tak mau berakhir sama denganku bukan?" Seringai Rivaille diakhir.

"Sial kau pendek. Mike bukan kau, atau si brengsek Erwin!" Jelas Hanji diakhir.

Rivaille hanya mengangkat bahunya tenang, pria itu beranjak, dan mulai keluar dari ruangan si empunya.

"Kau mau kemana pendek! Pembicaraan kita belum selesai.."

Rivaille hanya tertawa dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Hanji sendirian. "Dasar si bodoh itu. Selalu seenaknya sendiri."

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhh..."<p>

Suara desakan itu terdengar dari balik pintu gudang yang terkunci rapat.

"Diamlah atau mereka akan mendengarmu!" bisik suara itu di balik properti di dalam gudang.

"Sakit tahu! kau memasukannya terlalu dalam." Protes suara satunya lagi.

"Siapa suruh kau meninggalkan ku pagi ini tanpa morning sex.." desis si pria tak suka.

"Cepat sedikit, atau aku benar-benar mati di tangan Rivaille. Ahhhh..." Lengkungan suara itu mulai menjadi-jadi.

"Sial, kenapa kau membawa nama itu disaat kita sedang melakukan ini!" Protes pria pirang itu tak terima.

Pria itu kemudian mencium tengkuk wanitanya semakin liar. Mengecupnya kemudian mengigitnya perlahan, membuat tanda-tanda kepemilikan di tubuh wanitanya.

Semakin lama gerakannya semakin cepat. Tak membiarkan si wanita yang mulai menggeram kenikmatan. Suaranya mengalun indah, tak memperdulikan waktu yang terus berjalan.

Bersandar di tembok sang pria mengakhir semuanya, menyemprotkan benihnya ke dalam si wanita. Kemudian diakhiri dengan ciuman panas nun panjang mereka.

"Ahhhh...Erwin...Tunggu! Kau tak memakai pengaman!" Sadar Mikasa diakhir, melepas pagutannya dari bibir seksi Erwin. Dia melepas pelukan Erwin. Kemudian bergegas merapikan bajunya, dan mulai menceramahi Erwin lagi tentang menjaga Mikasa agar tak hamil duluan, tentang ketidak siapan Mikasa, dan juga karir wanita itu di masa depan.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku tak mau menikah muda!"

"Ayolah Mikasa, tak ada masalah jika kita menikah dan punya baby. Itu wajar dalam suatu hubungan."

"Ayolah Erwin. Jangan kolot! Aku tak mau jadi ibu rumah tangga yang kerjaannya membersihkan rumah, dan menunggu suami pulang kerja. Aku ingin lebih menantang lagi." Mikasa mulai mengeluarkan argumennya. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat!" tambahnya lagi.

Erwin hanya bisa mengambil nafas sabar. Cari masalah dengan Mikasa, sama saja memperlambat pernikahan mereka. Dan Erwin tak mau itu. Baginya saat ini, menjalani proses pacaran yang benar, dan _sehat_ adalah satu-satunya cara agar Mikasa mempercayai keseriusannya.

Bukanya Erwin tak mau berusaha. Sudah hampir dua puluh empat kali Erwin melamar Mikasa dalam jangka waktu setahun belakangan ini, namun nyatanya pria itu selalu saja ditolak. Alasanya beragam, dari tak mau menikah dini, sampai karir yang diharapkan Mikasa akan terbengkalai jika dia menikah.

Alasan yang konyol bagi Erwin. Bahkan Mikasa benar-benar akan menikah dengan Rivaille dulu. Gadis itu benar-benar beralasan.

Erwin yakin Mikasa akan membagi waktu dengan baik. Mengingat menikah atau belum menikah mereka sudah tinggal dalam satu atap, berbagi kasur, dan berbagi kehangatan. Bahkan keluarga mereka sudah memberi lampu hijau untuk hubungan mereka.

Lalu apa coba yang Mikasa cari lagi!

Tapi sekali lagi, seolah trauma akan masa lalu, dan ketidak percayaan Mikasa pada Erwin. Mereka menunda dan terus menunda pernikahan mereka.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku mulai risih dengan status yang aku sandang, Mikasa. Aku tak suka dengan status duda ku." Jelas Erwin dengan wajah memelas.

Mikasa memandang Erwin geli. "Sejak kapan kau mempermasalahkan status duda mu itu, Erwin? Dulu kau baik-baik saja dengan status itu. Bahkan dengan statusmu itu kau masih bisa mencari selingan wanita lain." Cemooh Mikasa, sebal dengan beberapa wanita cantik yang selalu saja mengelilingi Erwin.

"Ahhh, itu dulu. Sekarang tidak lagi..."

"Kau membuatku tertawa.." Sipit Mikasa tak suka.

"Kau cemburu?"

Mikasa tertawa, kemudian memandang Erwin tak suka. "Aku tahu, aku lebih unggul dari pada wanita cantik yang mengelilingimu itu. Kenapa aku harus cemburu dengan mereka. Toh kemanapun kau pergi, kau akan selalu kembali ke sisiku." Ujar Mikasa bangga.

"Kau percaya diri sekali Nona..." Tatap Erwin geli.

"Hai Mikasa! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau tak mau orang-orang itu terlalu lama menunggu bocah!" Teriak Rivaille, yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar Rivaille! Aku akan kesana!"

Menyipitkan mata tak suka ke arah Erwin. Mikasa mulai berlari menuju Rivaille, menggengam tangan Rivaille, mereka berjalan meninggalkan Erwin dibelakang mereka. Menjulurkan lidah ke arah Erwin, Mikasa mulai mengajak ngobrol Rivaille.

"Dasar kekanakan!" Keluh Erwin.

Beginilah kehidupan mereka. Dengan Erwin yang tetap tampan, dan digilai banyak wanita, begitu pula dengan Mikasa, masih tetap menjadi gadis cuek, yang sukanya merepotkan Rivaille. Tak berubah.

Ya, mungkin saja Erwin harus bekerja lebih keras untuk memperoleh pengakuan dari Mikasa, dan lekas mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan pria itu. Menikahi wanitanya.

Erwin Smith, akan selalu mendapatkan segala ambisinya, termasuk menaklukan gadis itu. Namun apa yang kini terjadi? Gadis yang jadi ambisinya kini mencampakkannya demi sebuah film?

Erwin Smith, akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan ambisinya. Namun kali ini apa yang dilakukan pria ini, jika gadis yang dicintainya itu menolak lamarannya berkali-kali?

Erwin Smith akan menaklukan wanita manapun yang di inginkannya. Namun bagaimana dengan gadis yang dicintainya? Apakah hanya berdiam diri ketika melihat gadis yang dicintainya itu mempermainkan hidupnya?

Pertanyaanya sekarang adalah apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Nyatanya Erwin Smith lah yang tak bisa melangkah tanpa gadisnya itu. Mikasa-nya.

.

.

Owari.

* * *

><p>Tanks buat yang selalu mendukung fic ini. Kalian yang terbaik.<p>

Semoga Endingnya bikin kalian Happy.

Dan

Selamat Tahun Baru!


End file.
